Fate
by Jollybird
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort and once again became the world's spotlight. He didn't want it all. What will he do? Read and find out! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. The Day He Went Away

**Chapter 1  
The Day He Went Away**

It was a cold dark night, three silhouettes could be seen heading to a dark forest. The silver full moon rose at the sky, shining a huge castle near the forest. The three silhouettes disappeared to the forest, while another trio followed them. The first three silhouettes was Harry Potter and his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. All of them were still wearing their Hogwarts robes, and two of them had silver 'H' pinned on their robes. Yes, Ron and Hermione were the Head Boy and Head Girl. The three of them were on their seventh year, their final year. And this day was the day after they graduated.  
  
Following them, were Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, accompanied by Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Albus," said a worried voice of a woman.  
  
"Yes, Minerva?" Albus asked in a very calm voice and continued following the trio in front of them.  
  
"Is he really here, in Hogwarts?" Minerva McGonagall asked again.  
  
"Of course he is. Why would he send a letter then?" said another voice in a flat tone.  
  
"I doubt it, Severus. It doesn't sound like him, he usually attacks without any warning," she mumbled in a firm voice.  
  
"I think, he wants to end everything tonight," Dumbledore said quietly and looked at McGonagall through his half-moon spectacles, still keeping distance from the trio.  
  
They continued to walk quietly until Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped in a cleared land. A few shadows could be seen. They decided to hide behind a tree to wait.  
  
"Harry," said a girl voice.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you sure he will be here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Bloody hell! Of course he will, Hermione. He had sent a letter to us, and he definitely will come here," said the voice of Ron Weasley.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, twenty or so people apparated surrounding them. All of them were wearing black robes, hoods, and masks, except one. The man was very skinny, with a pale skin, and a pair of blood-red eyes. He stepped forward and faced Harry Potter.  
  
"Well, well, well. Hello, Harry Potter. We finally met again, and I'll make sure that this will be the last, because you are going to die!" the man Harry recognized as Voldemort said and laughed coldly.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He felt anger started building up inside his body. There were an awkward silent for a while but finally Harry started to talk.  
  
"Where is Ginny?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh. Young Miss Weasley is somewhere with my servant. She is very well and you don't have to worry about her. You want to see her?" Voldemort said with an annoying tone.  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, then," Voldemort said. "Wormtail, bring Miss Weasley here now!"  
  
A small Death Eater who stood closest to Voldemort disapparated with a pop and went back with a portkey there, bringing unconscious Ginny Weasley on his back. Her Hogwarts robes were torn up in some parts and she looked very weak. Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew, lied her down beside Voldemort and went back to his position.  
  
Harry could hear a small cry behind him and it was definitely Hermione's voice.  
  
"_Enervate!_" Voldemort pointed his wand at Ginny and muttered an incantation again, "_Petrificus Totalus_" Ginny Weasley got her consciousness back, but was petrified by Voldemort.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU, VOLDEMORT!" Ron Weasley ran toward Voldemort, but before he could attack, Voldemort had pointed his wand at Ron and yelled, "_CRUCIO!_" Ron started twitching and shaking uncontrollably on the ground, as if there was thousands of daggers stabbed on his skin.  
  
"Stop it right now, Tom!!" Harry yelled at Voldemort. Voldemort seemed shocked because Harry called him by his first name and finally raised his wand and the curse stopped. Harry and Hermione hurried to Ron to check his condition. Ron was still shaking so hard and Harry told Hermione to bring him away.  
  
"Okay, Tom. I agreed to duel you and this is definitely the last one. This is the night to end everything," Harry said.  
  
"Harry!" Harry heard Ron and Hermione said in unison but he ignored him and stepped forward, facing Voldemort.  
  
"Very well, Potter. Your bravery in your face reminded me of your father in the night I killed him," Voldemort said and gave a sign to his Death Eaters to stay away.  
  
Albus Dumbledore took a deep, silent breath in his hiding place.  
  
"It's time," he said silently to McGonagall and Snape.  
  
"This is the turning point of the world. Whether it will stay the same as always or change to the world of destruction. It all depends on Harry," said his deep voice.  
  
"I really feel sorry for Harry. He has to face the Dark Lord himself. It's all because the prophecy," McGonagall sighed.  
  
Snape just staid silent and Dumbledore said again, "Yes, Minerva."  
  
He once again took a deep breath and turned back to the duel, so did McGonagall and Snape.  
  
Harry didn't know how long he had been dueling Voldemort. He had learned much these years and now he was able to defend himself against Voldemort. Voldemort's first move was a stunning spell, which Harry defended himself using a shielding charm. Voldemort also used Cruciatus and Imperius curse on him several times, but he was able to get off easily from it. At last, Voldemort lost his patience.  
  
"_Avada Ke-_" he started to say the incantation of the third unforgivable curse but Harry had shouted, "_Silencio!_". Voldemort couldn't say any words anymore.  
  
Harry couldn't hold the urge to kill him and at last he yelled, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" A green light beamed from his wand to Voldemort and Voldemort's lifeless body fell to the ground. His eyes were still opened and in the same color.  
  
Voldemort had died. Harry won the war and the Prophecy had been completed.  
  
All of the Death Eaters went to a rush and surrounded Harry with pointed wands. But before they could do anything, at least fifty voices shouted, "STUPEFY!" from behind the trees surrounding the cleared land. Death Eaters lied unconscious on the ground.  
  
Harry looked to the surroundings. There were Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Shacklebolt, and a bunch of Ministry workers and Hogwarts teachers. Harry could also see the members of DA, including Draco Malfoy.   
  
Draco Malfoy was on their side now. After Voldemort killed his parents last year, he joined the army and he was dating Ginny now. Harry had been friend with Draco since then. Even Ron admitted that Draco wasn't as bad as he usually was.  
  
Everybody was busy talking to each other and Dumbledore, helped by Tonks, Lupin, and Moody, put an anti apparation ward surrounding the Death Eaters. Harry pointed his wand at Ginny and released the body-binding spell. After that, before he could do something else, he passed out.  
  
"Harry!" Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco shouted and ran toward Harry.  
  
"He's okay, everyone. He has just used most of his power, so he fainted. I think he also got injured in the duel. We'll need to take him to St. Mungo immediately," said a voice of Severus Snape. But it wasn't the usual cold voice. It sounded concerned.  
  
"But, Professor, how can we take him there?" Draco started to ask.  
  
"I'll ask Dumbledore to set a portkey to St. Mungo. Take care of Harry when I'm gone," he said and searched for Dumbledore.  
  
"God, Ginny… I'm glad you're all right," Draco said and kissed Ginny on her forehead.  
  
Ginny hugged her tightly and said quietly, "I miss you, Draco…"  
  
Ron and Hermione also hugged each other tightly. They had been dating since sixth year and Harry didn't mind it. A few moments later, Snape showed up. He brought an empty can with him.  
  
"I'll be leaving with Harry. You three can visit him tomorrow, take care," he muttered quickly as he activated the portkey and left with Harry.  
  
"Since when Snape cared about Harry?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Ginny, Draco, and Ron shrugged and walked back to the castle.Harry opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar room. He got up and walked to the nearest window. The sun had risen halfway. _Where am I?_ he thought. His eyes wondered around the room. It was all white with a shade of blue. Then he noticed someone sitting on the sofa. Black hair, pale skin… But he couldn't see the details without using his glasses. He took his glasses, put it up, and glanced at the man. He was shocked to see his Potions Master asleep at the sofa of the room when he was going back to his bed. It seemed that Snape had noticed that Harry had woken up.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked in a un-Snape-liked voice.  
  
"Um, yeah, where am I? Where is Voldemort? How is Hogwarts? How about…" Harry started asking questions but Snape cut him off.  
  
"Stop it, Harry!" Once again, Harry was shocked. Not just Snape is un-Snape-liked, but also he called him Harry. This had never happened before. Harry felt like his eyes were going to go out.  
  
Snape took a deep breath and explain it all, "You are in St. Mungo. Voldemort is dead. You killed him. You've been unconscious for a full week. Everybody is okay. Hogwarts is safe. You missed your last feast at Hogwarts. The Death Eaters will be executed during the month, and Peter Pettigrew had confessed the murder he had done and that Sirius Black is innocent. Anymore question?"  
  
"Wow, you managed to say fifty eight words without breathing," Harry joked and grinned at him. Surprisingly, Snape grinned back to him, "I've been practicing that for a week." And the room burst into laughter. It was the first time Harry saw Snape laughing.  
  
"Harry, I, Iwantoapologizeforeveryrudethingsididtoyouinthelastsevenyears," he said and turned red.  
  
"Sorry?" Harry didn't understand what Snape said to him.  
  
"I-I want to apologize for every rude things I did to you in the last seven years," he said quietly and turned redder than before.  
  
It was now Harry's turn to blush. He said, "Uh, I think… Apology accepted, Professor,"  
  
"Thanks. Don't call me Professor. I'm not your professor anymore. Call me Severus, or Snape. You've been graduated from Hogwarts, remember?" he joked and once again laughed.  
  
Harry smiled at his former professor and added, "You know, Severus? The sorting hat almost placed me in Slytherin. But I thought 'not Slytherin, not Slytherin' in my mind and I ended up in Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh, no wonder you are as cunning as Slytherins, Potter," Snape scolded and smiled back at him.  
  
"But, with your bravery, you will always be a Gryffindor," Snape added.  
  
"Oh, here, Daily Prophet. Seems you've become a celebrity once again, Potter."  
  
Harry took the first Daily Prophet and read the headline.

_HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED DEFEATED BY THE BOY WHO LIVED  
  
Saturday Night, 30th of May was definitely the greatest day in the wizarding world. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, once again defeated You-Know-Who in a duel in the Forbidden Forest. After the news spread all over the world, wizards and witches celebrated the death of You-Know-Who all night. Harry Potter, the boy who lived was now in St. Mungo…._

Harry continued reading the article and found something interesting.

_Cornelius Fudge, The Minister of Magic, stated, "We were very happy with the death of You-Know-Who. Thanks to Harry Potter and we are pleased to announce that Harry Potter had just received the Order of Merlin, First Class and ten thousands galleons for an award,"_

Harry turned to Snape and questioned him, "Me? Order of Merlin, First Class? He's kidding…"  
  
"That's true. There will be no ceremony, but you've got Order of Merlin, First Class for defeating the darkest wizard ever," Snape said and smiled proudly at him. Harry felt his stomach flipped upside-down. _Is this really Snape? God, am I dreaming? Order of Merlin? First Class?_ Harry turned back to the article and continued reading.

_Peter Pettigrew had confessed that he did the murder of 12 muggles in the street and told the ministry that Sirius Black was innocent. Bellatrix Lestrange, one of You-Know-Who's most loyal Death Eater, murdered Sirius Black in the Department of Mysteries two years ago. (SIRIUS BLACK WAS INNOCENT – PAGE 13)_

Harry read all the newspapers Snape had brought for him. It was all about Voldemort, Sirius, Harry, Death Eaters, and the night when Harry killed Voldemort. Harry was full with hatred. He didn't want to be known, he didn't want all of this. Harry threw the last newspaper and it hit the window. Snape jumped from his chair because the loud bang on the window.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Snape asked.  
  
"Sorry, nothing at all," Harry mumbled. He took the newspaper he had thrown away and arranged it back neatly.  
  
"Here, thanks for bringing it to me, but I don't want any of those," he said and turned his back to Snape.  
  
"I'm leaving," he croaked and started to pack his belongings.  
  
"Harry! Stop! Where are you going?" Snape shouted at him as he was going to open his room door.  
  
"Anywhere but the wizarding world!!!" he yelled back at Snape.  
  
"Calm yourself, Harry. Okay, if you want to leave, but please, wait for the others," Snape plead. Harry was extremely shocked seeing his strict potions master plead to him. He would never believe Snape plead to someone except he saw it with his own two eyes. _Snape pleading to me? WHAT A JOKE!_ he thought.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU, SNAPE?" he yelled.  
  
"As you see, Harry, pleading you not to leave now,"  
  
"What happened to your usual self?" he questioned him.  
  
"Okay, Harry, please, I need to thank you," Snape said with a bitter tone in his voice.  
  
"I don't need anyone thanking me. I don't want all of that. Why won't anyone understand me?" he muttered and sat on the sofa, his head on his hand, and he started to cry. Snape sat down next to Harry and remained silent until he got his nerve to speak back.  
  
"Harry… Sorry, I didn't mean to," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I couldn't control my anger anymore after reading the Daily Prophet," he said as quickly as he could and put his hand over his face.  
  
"It's my fault. I shouldn't bring you the Daily Prophet," Snape muttered quietly.  
  
"No, it's not your fault. Sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you," Harry apologized.  
  
Snape just nodded a little and said, "Well, it's 9:30 now. Your friends will arrive soon,"  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked as he wiped the tears from his face.  
  
"How do I don't know? They come here everyday, vi…" just before Snape finished his sentence the door opened and Lupin stepped inside the room.  
  
"HARRY!!" he yelled and hugged Harry.  
  
"Thank God, you wake up," Lupin whispered at his ear.  
  
"Remus… I'm back," Harry said and forced a smile.  
  
Just before Harry had a conversation with Lupin, Mrs. Weasley hurried to the room and hugged Harry tightly.  
  
"Oh my God, Harry!" she said when she hugged Harry.  
  
"Uh, thanks Mrs. Weasley, but I can't breathe," he said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Dear," she said and pulled off. Harry forced another smile for her.  
  
Mrs. Weasley left to get the other Weasleys. A few minutes later, all the Weasleys plus Hermione and Draco went inside the room.  
  
"God, you are as good as new, Mate!" Ron said and Draco added, "Yeah, the same annoying and arrogant person."  
  
Ron jabbed Draco on his arm and Harry laughed hardly. After all of his friends left he took a seat next to Snape again.  
  
"Severus, can I talk to the headmaster, please?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, I'll call him. Wait here and don't go anywhere," Snape said and disapparated with a small pop.  
  
Harry went back to his bed and lied there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what he had done. _I've killed Voldemort. The prophecy is completed… I want to escape from all of these… I want more freedom…_ Three small pops could be heard in the room. Harry looked at the source of the sound and saw Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore standing there.  
  
"Harry!" McGonagall cried, looking worried.  
  
"I'm fine, Professor," Harry said quietly.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, Harry," said a deep voice belonged to Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry smiled warmly at him and he could see twinkles in Dumbledore's blue eyes. Dumbledore sat next to Harry on the bed and put his hand on Harry's lap.  
  
"That's my boy," Dumbledore smiled back. "Feeling better now?"  
  
"Much better. As good as before," Harry answered cheerfully. Dumbledore's smile was very comforting and it made Harry felt very calm after the things that happened that day.  
  
"Listen, I just want you three to know," Harry said in a serious tone. "I'm going to leave the wizarding world for a while," he continued but McGonagall gasped.  
  
"But why, Harry?" she said firmly.  
  
"You see, I hate to be famous. And I don't want anyone to thank me for killing Voldemort. I really don't want to. So, I'll leave for a while until the time I'm ready to accept it all. It might be only a year, 5 years, 10 years, 15 years, or even 20 years" he said.  
  
"It's your choice, Harry… You think about it wisely. I'll help you," Dumbledore said to him and patted his head like if he was a child.  
  
"Very reasonable. I'll help you too," Snape said.  
  
"Me too," finally McGonagall said after thinking for a while.  
  
Harry smiled to them and said, "Thanks, everyone. Well, I'll need someone to transfer some of my money to a muggle bank, someone to teach me how to change looks, and someone to set me a plane ticket to New York,"  
  
"New York? You are going to New York?" Snape asked disbelieving him.  
  
"Yes, I think it's better to stay as far as I can from London," Harry answered.  
  
"Okay, I'll apply a plane ticket to New York for you. But the ID?" Snape asked.  
  
"Oh, Severus… Are you a wizard or not?" Harry said and laughed. Snape thought a while about it and said, "You're right," and he laughed too.  
  
"Since when you calling him Severus?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Since this morning," Harry answered quickly, trying to hold laughter.  
  
"Ah, I don't care. Okay, I'll help you transferring your money to a muggle bank," she said.  
  
"Oh, that means I'm the one to teach you how to disguise," Dumbledore said and gave Harry a wide smile.  
  
"Thanks," Harry thanked the three of them. "When can I leave?" he asked.  
  
"When do you want?" Dumbledore questioned him back.  
  
"As soon as possible," Harry said and made a face.  
  
"Well, tomorrow then?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"Sounds great. Can I go to the Dursleys first? I want to say good-bye to them," he said.  
  
"Okay. I'll come tonight to teach you how to disguise and tomorrow we'll accompany you to the Dursleys and to the airport," Dumbledore winked at Harry and walked to Snape and McGonagall.  
  
"See you, Harry," McGonagall said and left.Harry had just finished checking up his trunk, making sure nothing was left. Harry had done packing his belongings. Just after the healer in St. Mungo examined him and told him that he had recovered, he packed his things to his trunk. His Firebolt and Marauder's Map were in the bottom of his trunk, covered by his clothes. He would be leaving to New York tomorrow and started a new life.  
  
Harry decided to write a letter for his friends. He waved his hand and conjured some parchments, a quill, and a bottle of emerald green ink. Harry had been doing wandless magic since his sixth year, and it got better from days to days. He took the quill, gave some ink and started scribbling at the parchment.  
  
_Dear everyone,  
Firstly, I want to tell you that I leave on my own will, not being pushed by anyone. I know this is stupid, but when you read this letter, that means I'm not in London anymore. I'm not telling you where I am going, but I'm sure I'll see you again sometime soon. I'm leaving wizarding world and will start a new life as a muggle. Please, don't try to find me. I want to get out of all of these and this is my chance. I'm sure we'll meet again someday…  
  
For Hermione and Ron, keep everything up in you way, become great aurors and please, never forget me as your best friend. Ron, you'll need to handle your anger. Hermione, I believe you will be an incredibly amazing genius witch. Take care of yourself. I love you and don't forget me.  
  
For Draco and Ginny, please be a good pair and live your life. Draco, I used to think you as my enemy, but now as a mate. You're one of the best ones I've ever had. Thanks for everything, and I'll miss your smirk. Ginny, I always love you as a little sister, and please never forget me. I love you two so much.  
  
For Remus, I still don't have the chance to talk to you but I know Sirius' name had been cleared, I'm also happy with it. Don't worry about me… You know I know how to take care of myself. Please take care of yourself and don't forget me.   
  
For Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much for everything. I always love you. Never forget me, and don't worry about me, I can take care of myself.   
  
For Bill and Charlie, keep it up the good work. I don't really know what you two are doing, but I think you as my older brothers. Thanks for everything.  
  
For Percy, I know you always want to be the Minister of Magic, and I'm sure you'll become one.  
  
For Hagrid, you're my first friend in the magical world, and please don't forget me. I want you to take care of Hedwig, I won't be taking her with me. Take care. Give a hello to Grawp from me.  
  
For Fred and George, don't give up and someday, I believe the WWW will be the leading joke shop, I'll miss your products.  
  
For anybody else who also read this, please, don't worry about me. I can really take a good care of myself. Thanks for caring about me and for everything, and take care of yourselves.  
  
Maybe we'll meet again next year, or even next 20 years, but I really care you all as my family. Anyway, thank you so much for all you've given to me and last thing to say, God Bless You and farewell…  
  
From Harry_  
  
Harry reread the letter and thought it was good enough. Tears started sliding down through his face and dropped to the parchment. Harry didn't care. He folded the parchment and inserted it to an envelope he had just conjured and sealed it with magic. Harry put the letter to his robes and lied down on his bed until Dumbledore apparated to the room with a small pop.  
  
"Harry? Are you here?" Dumbledore asked in a deep and calm voice.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Harry answered from his bed and walked to Dumbledore.  
  
"Ready for the lesson?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully and Harry nodded.  
  
At the end of the lesson, Harry had been able to change his face shape, hide his scar, change his hair color, grew his hair, change his eyes color, and change his body shape. Dumbledore was very pleased to see this.  
  
"You've mastered it, Harry. Have you decided how you will like to be?" Dumbledore said and overjoyed.  
  
"No, Professor. I don't want any of you know how I will be like," Harry said flatly.  
  
"Ah, okay, Harry. I don't mind it. Anyway, here's your plane ticket and passport. You can change the photo and the name in your passport, but don't forget to change the name on the ticket too," he explained.  
  
"How about my ID in America?"  
  
"You can simply conjured it. Here I'll show you my ID, so you know the form of it," Dumbledore showed his ID to Harry. Harry memorized it quickly.  
  
"You remember it?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded. "Okay, now here's your muggle saving book," he handed a saving book to Harry. "It is an international bank," he said again. "And yes, you can change the name anytime. We've put a spell, so when you change the name in your book, the name in the bank data will also be changed,"  
  
"Thanks, Professor. Um, I want to ask you something else. How to make myself owl proof?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Harry, that's the only thing I don't want to hear from you. If you do that, it means that we lost our contact." Dumbledore sat on the sofa and put his half-moon spectacles off. He rubbed his eyes and stared at Harry without his glasses.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Dumbledore asked in a deep, sad voice.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Harry answered hesitantly.  
  
"Well, it's your choice then. Just point your wand at yourself and the incantation is _disowlerians_. And to make it back, just say the same incantation," Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"Harry, I'll miss you…" Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"I'll miss you too… Albus," he said hesitantly.  
  
Dumbledore's face seemed to be brightened up a bit after Harry called him by his name.  
  
"That's better, Harry. Well, I'll be going now, take a good rest, and see you tomorrow. I suggest you to think of your new name and look," Dumbledore waved and disapparated with a pop.The next morning, Harry got up early and once again, checked his belongings. After he was sure everything had packed up, he shrunk his trunk to a small size and slipped it to his jeans pocket. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and a black tee shirt. Harry brought a leather black jacket Snape bought for him on his left arm. He put the letter for his friends inside his bag and went up to the mirror.   
  
Harry changed his hair color blonde and grew it to shoulder length and tied it up in a green ribbon. He darkened his eyes color into dark green, hid his scar, and made his cheekbones higher. He looked different, very different.  
  
Harry took his ticket, passport and his saving book. He tapped his name in each of them and it changed to his new temporary name, Christian Farandole, and changed his photo in the passport into his current look.  
  
Harry heard a loud pop from his ward. He headed there and saw Severus Snape standing in the center of the room.  
  
"It's me, Harry," he whispered.  
  
Snape blinked at him once, "Not too bad," he said quietly.  
  
"Albus and Minerva were waiting in the Dursleys. Let's apparate there," Snape commanded him.  
  
Harry had mastered Apparation in his seventh year. He imagined Privet Drive 4 and apparated in front of the door. A second later, Snape apparated beside him. Dumbledore and McGonagall joined them and Harry rang the bell. All of them were dressed in perfectly normal clothes, so Harry didn't need to worry about his aunt's comments.  
  
Harry could hear footsteps heading to the front door. Uncle Vernon opened the door.  
  
"Yes? Are you looking for someone?" he growled.  
  
"I'm looking for you, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley, Uncle Vernon," Harry said calmly.  
  
Vernon Dursley gasped and let them in. They sat in the living room while Uncle Vernon calling Aunt Petunia and Dudley. When they were back, Harry could see the confused face of his aunt and Dudley.  
  
"Who are you?" Aunt Petunia asked him.  
  
"It's me, Harry," he said.  
  
"No, you are NOT Harry," Dudley yelled.  
  
"Calm down, Dudley, I'm in disguise now," Harry mumbled.  
  
"So, what are you up to, boy?" said Uncle Vernon. He shot a look at Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall.  
  
"I'm here to say good bye. I'm going to New York today, and won't be back until someday when I decided to. So, I just want to say good bye to you," he said.  
  
"That's all? Okay then, bye!" Uncle Vernon yelled and shooed them away.  
  
They went out from the house and walked a few blocks away. They found a small pathway and went there.  
  
"They always act like that?" Snape asked.  
  
Harry just shrugged and he had a feeling that Snape was already going to hex the Dursleys if they spoke out a word more.  
  
"Okay then, let's head to the airport, Harry," McGonagall said and they disapparated to the Airport.  
  
They apparated in an empty room. Dumbledore said that the was created for witches and wizards to apparate to the airport.  
  
"It's time, Harry," Dumbledore reminded him.  
  
"Yeah… here," Harry took the letter from his bag and gave it to Dumbledore. "Please read it for everyone."  
  
Dumbledore took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Good bye, Harry. I'm sure we'll meet again someday," Dumbledore said and hugged Harry.  
  
"Good bye, Albus… See you," Harry replied.  
  
"Take care, Potter," Snape scolded him.  
  
"You too, Snape," Harry replied and they burst into laughter.  
  
McGonagall gave him a kiss on his forehead and said, "Take care, Harry,"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Thanks for everything, Professor."  
  
He turned away and waved for the last time.

* * *

**Please READ and REVIEW**  
A/N All characters are JK's. I've just got the idea to write a story like this… ;; So sleepy. I wrote this chapter in half day, so sleepy now… (05/07/04)


	2. A Whole New Life

**Chapter 2  
A Whole New Life**

Christian Farandole had just arrived in New York. He scanned the airport. It was really busy. People around the world passed by. He could notice some Japanese, Chinese, or even Africans.   
  
Chris decided to go to the washroom first and changed his look. The washroom was very clean. He locked himself in one of it and faced the mirror hanging on the washroom door. He lightened his eyes color a little and changed his hair color into black. His hair was still very messy, but it was better because Chris tied it up. He also changed the photo in his passport. Chris decided to stay with Christian Farandole as his name because he hadn't told anyone about his new name.  
  
After finished changing his look, Chris headed to the immigration and gave his passport to the officer. The man was tall and muscular.  
  
"Mr. Christian Farandole?" the officer asked as he scanned Chris' passport.  
  
"Yes," Chris said and looked up.  
  
The officer finished inputting his data and said, "Okay, here you go,"  
  
"Thank you. Can you tell me where can I find a good place to live?" he asked politely.  
  
"Are you going to stay here?"  
  
"Yes," Chris said, looking straight at the man's eyes.  
  
"You can ask in the information desk over there. I'm sure they'll suggest you some good ones," he said and pointed at the information desk near the way out.  
  
"Thank you," Chris said and left.  
  
Chris went straight to the information desk and saw a blonde woman sitting at the desk.  
  
"Can I help you, Sir?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, please. I'll need a place to live, which is good and not too expensive," Chris stated.  
  
The clerk gave him some alternative and Chris was busy looking through all of it.  
  
"Is there any apartment with a college nearby?" Chris asked. He was planning to attend a college, but wasn't very sure about it.  
  
"Ah, yes. This one, Saint Virgo building has a quite good college nearby. It has just been opened last week and the price isn't too high, $250 a month, you'll get access to the facilities, such as the swimming pool, fitness center, and clubs. With the low price, the room isn't too large, but I think it's big enough for one person to live. Electricity and water service will be charged monthly. The community isn't too crowded yet and the security is good. Most of the residences are college students. I think it's perfect for you if you want to attend the college," she smiled at Chris and gave him another brochure.  
  
"I'll take it. Can you give me the address, please?" he said after taking a good look at the brochure.  
  
"Okay. Here you go," she gave Chris a piece of paper. Chris looked at the paper.__

_St. Virgo Building  
#756 Harrington Street  
New York_

"Thank you," Chris smiled at her and stepped out from the airport.  
  
Chris looked at the clock. It was 12:45 p.m. there. Chris set his watch and walked to a taxi stand. He queued for a while and got his taxi. Chris went into the taxi and showed the note to the driver. After forty five minutes journey, the taxi stopped by a security gate.  
  
"Are we there?" Chris asked the taxi driver.  
  
"Yes, young man. We'll be there in no time," the driver answered and chuckled.  
  
The security gate opened and the taxi headed toward the main building. It was a black, three floored building, surrounded by five high towers. Chris took his wallet from his bag and paid the taxi driver.  
  
"Thank you," he said as he handed the money to the taxi driver.  
  
The taxi driver nodded and smiled at him. Then he drove the taxi away.  
  
Chris stepped into the main building and scanned the first floor. The room was in a black marble floor and milky white painted wall. Chris headed to the reception desk.  
  
"Excuse me, I would like to rent a room, please," he said.  
  
The receptionist looked up and said, "Welcome, if you want to rent a room, please fill all fields in this form. The fee is $250 a month, you can use all the facilities."  
  
"Oh, okay. Just a moment, I'll be back," Chris said and left to the washroom. After he made sure that no one was there, he conjured an ID card, exactly like Dumbledore's and changed his information. Then, he slipped it on his wallet and went back to the reception.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"Ah, yes," the receptionist said and handed Chris the form.  
  
Chris filled the form up and handed it back.  
  
"May I see your ID Card, please?"  
  
Chris pulled his card out of his wallet and handed it to the receptionist. The receptionist was matching the information and when she finished, she gave Chris back his ID Card.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Farandole. About the payment, do you want to pay by cash or credit card?" she asked patiently.  
  
"Credit card, please," Chris said and gave his new credit card to her.  
  
"Okay, please wait for a moment," she said and gone to another room behind the reception desk. Chris took a seat on a sofa nearby. He clutched his hand together and put his chin on it, staring at the ceiling through his spectacles. Chris had transfigured his glasses to a rectangular shape on the day he left. Five minutes later, Chris noticed the door behind the reception desk opened and he walked back to the reception.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," the receptionist said.  
  
"It's okay," Chris replied.  
  
"Your room is in tower three, room 711. Here is your key and credit card," she handed Chris his credit card and room key.  
  
"Thank you. I heard there is a college here nearby. Where is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's near your tower. Just follow the path and there will be directions," she stated and smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Chris cried and smiled at her.  
  
"You're welcome. Enjoy your stay!"  
  
Chris stepped outside the main building and followed the direction to tower three. Tower three was in the same shape of other towers. Milky white painted wall and some light blue shade on it. Chris walked to the lobby and scanned it. The lobby was covered by peach colored marble floor and the same milky white paint on the wall. Chris pressed the elevator button and soon, the door opened and he went inside. Chris read the information of every floor and went to the seventh floor, where his new room located. The elevator started moving and stopped when he reached the seventh floor. Chris stepped away and the door closed.  
  
The seventh floor corridor reminded Chris of Gryffindor Common Room. But instead of Gold, the color was peach, and there was a dark red carpet on the floor. Chris headed to room 711 and inserted his key. The door was unlocked and Chris went inside the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
The room was likely the same size of his former dormitory, but was divided into four different parts. There were a living room, a kitchen, and one bedroom bathroom. The room was well furnished and looked very comfortable  
  
After exploring his new home, Chris collapsed himself to the comfortable sofa and fell into a dreamless sleep.Six hours later, Chris woke up. _Where am I? Oh, right, New York.._ he thought. Chris looked at his watch, which showed eight o'clock. He walked to the window and looked outside. It was already dark and he his stomach had started rumbling.  
  
"Oh, my… I'm starving, let's see if there's something in the kitchen," he said to himself.  
  
Chris walked to the kitchen and searched for food. But he didn't find anything. _Well, time for magic!_ he thought. Chris clapped his hand and conjured some toasts and a glass of milk. He sat at the small dining table and began eating the toast.  
  
"Hmm, not bad… But I'll have to go to the supermarket tomorrow," he said to himself again. _I feel strange, no body's here… It's so quiet. I know, I'll buy a dog tomorrow!_ he thought.  
  
Chris cleaned the dishes with a wave of his hand and then began to unpack his belongings. After finished arranging everything up, he went outside for a walk. Chris headed to the poolside. There were a few people, seemed like college students, in the poolside. He walked around and someone called him.  
  
"Hey, you!" said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
Chris turned back and saw a man, around his age waved his hand and approached. The man had a shimmering blue eyes, raven short hair, and a muscular build. He wore a sleeveless white body-tight tee shirt, which showed his great body shape.  
  
"I've never seen you before, are you new here?" said the man.  
  
"Um, yeah. I've just arrived this afternoon. I'm Christian Farandole, nice to meet you," Chris replied cheerfully and offered his hand. The man shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, I'm John Claymore, you can call me Joe. Come, let's take a seat," he said and pointed at the bench nearby.  
  
Chris sat down and continued, "You can call me Chris too." Chris smiled at him warmly.  
  
"I've been here since last week. It's really nice here. I live at tower two. Which tower are you in?" Joe said.  
  
"Tower three," Chris replied.  
  
"You sound like British," Joe said quietly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I've been living in London until yesterday," Chris explained uneasily.  
  
"Oh, I see… Are you going to the college?"  
  
"I'm planning to, but I haven't applied yet," Chris said.  
  
"Ah, me too. How if we apply together tomorrow?" Joe offered.  
  
"Sounds great. Anyway, what's good in the college?"  
  
"Hmm, you don't know? Well, it has the best soccer and basketball club in New York," Joe explained.  
  
"Soccer? Do you mean football?" Chris asked, looking confused.  
  
"Yeah, in British you call it football. Ever played soccer?" Joe asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. I happened to play once in Elementary School, but my cousin kicked me out of the field. I don't know why, but he hated me so much. I've never played soccer since that day. But I really want to try," he admitted.  
  
"Poor you, I can't see anything of you that make your cousin hate you so much," Joe said.  
  
"How long have you played soccer?"  
  
"I've played since I was five. My father was a professional player. Oh, right, I'll teach you how to play if you join the club. I've planned to join it for a long time, that's why I want to go to this college," Joe said again.  
  
"Hmm, okay, I'd love to," Chris said.  
  
"Great! Well, want to see my room?" Joe asked and began to walk away.  
  
"If you don't mind," Chris yelled and followed Joe to his room.  
  
The furniture in Joe's room was pretty much the same as Chris' room. The only difference was the color. Tower two was furnished in a blue and silver theme.  
  
"You live alone?" Chris said when they dropped themselves on the sofa.  
  
"Yeah. I've always been alone in my life," Joe said sadly.  
  
"Same then," Chris muttered.  
  
"Don't you feel lonely?"  
  
"Sometimes. But in London, I got some friends. So I don't feel as bad as here… I've just woken up after a long nap this evening and found it was so quiet without anyone around me. Hey, I think I heard you say your father taught you playing soccer when you were five…" Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, but when I was seven, we had a car crash, and I'm the only one who survived. And then I lived with my uncle, but he didn't really care of me, so I left his house. Anyway, what about your parents?" Joe asked.  
  
Chris released himself to the sofa and mumbled, "They… they died when I was only one. I lived with my mum's sister and her family, but they never like me."  
  
"I know how it feels, Chris. Anyway, better go to bed now. It's late and we'll have to apply for the college tomorrow," he said.  
  
"Yeah. Okay then, tomorrow at 11 at the poolside?" Chris said as he rose from the sofa and headed to the door.  
  
"Sounds good. Good night then," Joe stated and smiled.  
  
"G'night," Chris said and closed the door.  
  
Chris made sure that no one was around and disapparated right to his room. He went to his bedroom, changed his clothes and slept.The birds chirped a beautiful song as the sunlight filled Chris' room. Chris opened his eyes slowly and watched the beautiful view from his bedroom window. A moment later, he grabbed his glasses and put it up. The room view started to be clearer. Chris took his towel and headed to the bathroom. After taking a long shower, Chris dressed on his casual black shirt and pants he bought last summer. His watch showed 7:30 and that meant he got three and a half hour to spend before meeting Joe at the poolside.  
  
Chris disapparated to the first floor emergency stair that had never been visited by anyone and opened the door to the lobby. There weren't anyone at the lobby. Chris went out from the tower and took a look at the map. He noticed there were a café and some shops nearby, so he decided to have breakfast and do some shopping first.  
  
Chris headed to the café and took a seat near the window. He ordered a cup of coffee and pancake. As he waited his order to come, he stared outside. His mind was gone thinking of London. He really missed his friends, but he also didn't want to go back. A loud crash disturbed him. Chris turned to the source of the crash. It was Joe! Joe had a crash with a waitress, which made the dishes dropped. Chris saw Joe apologized to the waitress and then waved to him. Joe approached Chris' table.  
  
"Hi, Chris. Sorry, for the noise. I saw you from outside and walked in. But then, I hit the waitress," he said.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. Want some breakfast? It's my treat," Chris said and smiled at Joe.  
  
"Oh, okay," Joe sat in front on him. "What are you doing so early?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm used to get up early and I also need to do some shopping. Wanna come by?"  
  
Joe nodded and ordered his meal. After that they talked a lot about their life. Joe was a nice and friendly person.  
  
"Hey, your amulet is really nice! What creature is it?" Joe asked as he saw Chris' amulet. It was carving of a large snake, painted in silver and got two sapphire eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's a basilisk. I found it in an antique shop last year," Chris said. Actually, he bought it in Knockturn Alley last summer.  
  
They continued to chat and had breakfast. Chris paid their meal and they went outside to do some shopping.  
  
"So, what do you want to get first?" Joe asked.  
  
"Hmm, let me see…" Chris pulled a list he had made and read it, "I'll need to buy some snacks, tea, coffee, sugar, tee shirts, shirts, pants, books supply, pens, and a cell phone," he said.  
  
"Seems we get a lot thing to do then. Follow me," Joe said.  
  
Chris followed Joe to one shop to another, getting all his things. He bought four new tee shirts, three casual shirts, and a formal one, some pens, books, food supply, and a cell phone. Chris gave his phone number to Joe and so did Joe.  
  
"Anything left?" Joe asked.  
  
"I don't think so, except… Um, can we have a dog here?" Chris asked back.  
  
"Yeah, as long they don't disturb the neighborhood. You want to get a dog?" Joe said.  
  
"I think it's a good idea to have a dog to keep me company," Chris said and smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Okay then, let's go to the pet shop. There were some new puppies there yesterday," Joe said and started walking away. Chris followed him and arrived at the pet shop.  
  
Chris explored the huge pet shop to take a look at the dogs. He stopped in front of a black puppy. It had a shimmering black eyes, looked exactly like Sirius' eyes. He took the dog from its place and started playing with it. The black puppy licked his face.  
  
"Joe, don't you think he's cute?" Chris turned to Joe.  
  
"Yeah, you want to buy it?"  
  
Chris nodded and Joe was gone to call the shopkeeper. A few moments later, Joe arrived with the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper took the dog from Chris and led them to the cashier.  
  
"It's $50 and please fill this form," the shopkeeper stated.  
  
Chris took his wallet and gave $60 to the shopkeeper.  
  
"Give him a silver collar and some dog food, please," he said.  
  
Chris filled the form as the shopkeeper put the silver collar on the black dog. He handed the form back and the shopkeeper handed him a box of dog food and said, "Thank you for buying. Please take a good care of it."  
  
Chris and Joe left the pet shop with a black puppy on Chris' arm.  
  
"Have you name him?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yeah, He's Padfoot," he said and handed Padfoot to Joe.  
  
"Hey, Padfoot!" Joe said and petted it and handed Padfoot back to Chris. Padfoot barked slowly and licked Chris' arm.  
  
"It's 10:30 now. How about if we go to my room before going to the college?" Chris asked to Joe.  
  
"Yea, that sounds great. Besides, I don't want to go there taking these things," he nodded to Chris' things.  
  
Chris punched him lightly on his arm and they headed back to his room. When they reached Chris' room, Chris placed Padfoot down. Padfoot was excited and started exploring the room, running from one side to another.  
  
"Want some tea?"  
  
"No, thanks. Let's apply now, then I'll spend my day here with you, okay?" Joe said.  
  
"Good idea. Wait, I'll give Padfoot some food first," he said and poured some dog food in a bowl.  
  
"Okay, let's go. Bye, Padfoot," Chris said and left. Padfoot howled quietly like if he understood what his master was saying.  
  
Chris and Joe headed to the college. The college was painted in white. It had a large stadium and a soccer field. There was a long queue outside the main building.  
  
"What are they doing?" Chris asked.  
  
"It's clear, isn't it? They're applying, just like us," Joe explained and laughed after he saw Chris' confused face.  
  
"What?! But, there won't be enough room, will there?"  
  
"Of course not. There will be an audition. We're here to take our number," Joe said, still laughing so hard.  
  
"Come on, stop laughing me, Joe. Oh, okay, let's take a queue then," Chris said and queued.  
  
Five hours later   
  
Chris and Joe were already in front of the application desk. The queue was getting longer and longer after they came. There were only three people left in front of Chris and Joe was behind Chris. Five minutes later, Chris approached and took his number. The number was 1499. He walked off from the building and waited for Joe outside.  
  
Just a minute later Joe showed up and shouted, "I can't believe my luck! Number 1500! It's the last number and the application is closed now."  
  
"Really?! We are so lucky then," Chris said and laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Okay, let's see when is our audition. Bet we are in the same day and time," Joe said and they walked to a big whiteboard near the entrance to the main building while the crowds began to spread up and leave.  
  
"Our audition is… next Wednesday starting at nine and it will end at five in the afternoon," Chris read.  
  
"Oh, alright… Come on, let's buy some food and eat it in your room! It's my treat now," Joe ran to a café near the college and Chris ran after him.  
  
Joe bought two sets of Chinese and walked back to Chris' room. When the door opened, Padfoot ran to Chris and licked his trousers. Chris picked him to his arm and petted him.  
  
"Take a seat. I'll be right back," he said to Joe.  
  
Joe sat on the sofa while Chris went to the kitchen. Chris placed Padfoot on the floor and made two cups of tea. Then, he brought the tea to the living room. Padfoot followed him back to the living room.  
  
"Here," he said as he placed a cup of tea in front of Joe.  
  
Joe nodded and Chris sat next to him. Chris took his tea and slurped some of it.  
  
"So, what will the audition turn to be?" he asked and put his teacup back to the table. He took the Chinese food Joe had bought earlier and started eating it.  
  
"Uh, I don't know… I think they'll test our ability in basketball or soccer, depend on which one we choose. I heard from my friend that they also test us in general knowledge, but it's not really important. And there will be an interview, just usual one, I think," Joe mumbled.  
  
"Hey, I need to pass and I can't play soccer! What a joke!" Chris yelled, making Padfoot jumped from his lap. "Sorry, Padfoot, come back here," he said patiently and Padfoot climbed back to his lap.  
  
"Calm down… There was still a week left. I'll teach you to play starting tomorrow. How's that?" Joe said, trying to calm Chris down.  
  
"Hmm, yeah, I can do it in just a week," Chris said sarcastically.  
  
"Just try it first. But I believe you are very talented, Chris."  
  
Chris ignored him and took another gulp from his coffee.  
  
"Oh my God, I need to go now. I promise to meet someone at six. Thanks for the tea, Chris. I'll see you tomorrow at…" Joe said and took a look at his sport watch, "Nine o'clock by the poolside, okay. Good bye, then."  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you tomorrow and thanks for the food," Chris said and he left.  
  
Chris spent the rest of his day petting and playing with Padfoot. At seven, he brought Padfoot for a walk outside. At nine, he went back to his room and took a rest. He was very exhausted after queuing for five hours, only to apply for the college.  
  
"I must pass the audition, right, Padfoot?" Chris said quietly to his new friend.  
  
Padfoot only gave him a small howl and both of them fell asleep.One week later   
  
Chris had spent a week full of training with Joe. They were getting along better. Joe had been Chris' best friend since the day he started training Chris. He taught Chris to be a keeper and after five days, Chris had been able to catch all Joe's shoot.  
  
The bird orchestra woke Chris up from his beautiful sleep. Chris putted his glasses on and sat on his bed. Padfoot was still sleeping beside him, snoring loudly.  
  
"Bet Sirius used to sleep like this too," Chris said and chuckled a little.  
  
He walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He put a black casual shirt on with black trousers those had silver linings on them. He tied his shoulder-length black hair in a light blue ribbon and left to the kitchen.  
  
Chris poured some milk to his glass and drank it. After that, he added some dog food to a bowl and placed it near Padfoot then he disapparated to the first floor. His watch already showed 8:30. Chris hurried to the college front gate to meet Joe. Joe was wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of black pants.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside," Joe called him.  
  
Chris followed Joe to the main building and took a seat on one of the empty chairs. There was a large door in the room.  
  
Time passed and finally it was Chris' turn. There were only Chris and Joe left.  
  
"Number 1499, Mr. Christian Farandole," said a voice behind the door.  
  
Joe mouthed good-luck and Chris entered the room. The room was huge, with a goalpost and a ring at each side of the room. There were three people in front of Chris and they seemed somewhat like professional soccer and basketball players.  
  
"Please take a seat, Mr. Farandole," said the man in the middle as he nodded to a chair in front of his desk.  
  
Chris sat on the chair and looked up to the examiners. The man in the left was really familiar, but he couldn't remember who he is.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Farandole. My name is Isaac Gregory, headmaster of this college. Here is Aidan Lynch, the football instructor, and Andrew Kyle, the basketball instructor. Will you please introduce yourself?" the man in the middle said.  
  
_Oh my God! Aidan Lynch, the Ireland seeker? No wonder he's somewhat familiar. But what is he doing here?_ Chris thought but decided to end it and introduced himself.  
  
"Thank you. My full name is Christian Harrison Farandole, or Chris for short. I've just turned 18 by the end of July and I've just arrived from London last week and decided to attend a college. I've never knew about this college before until I moved to the Star Virgo Building next door and my new friend, Joe told me that this college is famous because of the football and basketball team. I've only played football once, when I was just in elementary school, but my cousin kicked me out of the field. I've never played again since then. I can't believe my luck. I got number 1499 when I applied and that's the second last number. Joe told me that there will be an audition, but I can't really play football. After that, Joe started training me as a keeper and I think I've made a really good improvement. I managed to block all of his shoot yesterday, and so I think I'm good enough now," he explained clearly.  
  
"Hmm… Interesting. So, tell me, why do you want to go to this college?" Isaac asked again.  
  
"I have no specific reason. But I'm here to continue my study and I think I'm quite talented at sports," Chris stated.  
  
"Okay then, now, I'd like to see how is your improvement as a keeper. Please stand at the goalpost and Lynch will shoot the ball. Catch as many as you can," he said.  
  
Chris walked to the goalpost confidently and waited for Lynch to kick the ball. The first shoot was easy to stop and Chris managed to stop it just on time. Lynch kicked the ball five times and Chris caught all of them.  
  
"Brilliant!" Lynch said to Chris.  
  
Chris nodded and went back to his seat as Isaac told him to sit.  
  
"Okay, I've seen your great performance, and now, Lynch will test you how much you know about strategy," he said.  
  
"Stand up and come here, please," Lynch said as he headed to the other side of the room which had a blackboard.  
  
Lynch drew a football field and placed each player from every team in a position. Then, he questioned Chris how to make a way for the center forward to headed to the goal post. Chris was used to do this, because he had been the quidditch captain since his sixth year. Chris explained it clearly. After that, Lynch changed the position of each player and asked Chris for some more strategies.  
  
"Okay, great strategies, Mr. Farandole," Lynch said.  
  
"Thank you, Sir," Chris stated.  
  
"Okay, I think that's enough. Thank you for your attendance, Mr. Farandole. You can leave," Isaac said.  
  
"Thank you very much. Excuse me," Chris said and went out from the room.  
  
He huffed and sat next to Joe.  
  
"How is it?" Joe asked.  
  
"Not too bad…" Chris was very relieved.  
  
"Number 1500, Mr. John Claymore," Isaac's voice came through the door.  
  
"Good luck. I'll wait for you," Chris said to Joe and rested his head on his clutched hands.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Joe walked out of the room and sighed loudly.  
  
"Huff… Let's wait for the result. It's just 2 hours away," he said.  
  
"Want to eat something? My treat," Chris asked.  
  
"Okay, sounds good. I'm starving," Joe said.  
  
When they were about to leave, Aidan Lynch showed up.  
  
"I need to talk to him for a while. Wait for me outside," Chris mumbled quietly to Joe.  
  
Joe nodded and left.  
  
"Mr. Lynch?" Chris called.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Farandole?"  
  
"Um, I have something to talk to you. But I don't think anyone should hear about this," Chris said hesitantly.  
  
"Okay, follow me," he said and walked away to an empty corridor. "What do you want to say?" he asked.  
  
"Err, why do you leave quidditch? What about the Ireland team?" Chris asked quietly.  
  
"You… How do you know? Are you a wizard?" Lynch asked, his face started to grow paler than usual.  
  
"Um, yeah. Actually, I used to play as a seeker too," he said.  
  
"Oh, I'll tell you later, okay? It's a long story and it seems your friend is waiting for you outside. I'm sure you'll pass," Lynch said and gave Chris a weak smile.  
  
Chris smiled back and went outside to meet Joe.Two hours had passed. Chris and Joe were standing in front of the huge whiteboard outside the main building. Chris was trying to find his number in the soccer part.  
  
**_Soccer_**_  
091  
157  
238  
379  
552  
698  
793  
870  
1000  
1385  
1476  
1499  
1500_  
  
"Great! Joe, we pass!!! Over here!" Chris yelled excitedly.

* * *

A/N. I'm still not sure about continuing this story or not, but I admit, I enjoy writing it. This chapter took a day and a half for me to think about the idea. Sorry (dedicated to TomFoolery), I don't want to make it this long, but… Well, I got so many things to write… Oh, all characters belong to JK Rowling, except some. ;;  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! (05/10/04)


	3. What A Coincidence

**Chapter 3  
What A Coincidence**

"Hello, my name is Christian Farandole. You can call me Chris or whatever you want. I've just arrived from London two weeks ago, and currently staying at the St. Virgo Building next door. I'd like to be a keeper," Chris introduced himself confidently on his first class with Lynch.  
  
Lynch gave him a lopsided smile and called Joe's name next. Joe introduced himself and sat back to his chair. The first class was running nicely. Lynch was such a great teacher. He hadn't told Chris about his last job. By the end of the class, Lynch asked Chris to stay. Chris told Joe that he would meet him later and Joe left Chris and Lynch alone.  
  
"Okay, I think it's time to tell you…" Lynch said. "But first, I'd like to ask you something."  
  
"Say it," Chris replied plainly.  
  
"Hmm… How do you know me?" Lynch said.  
  
"I saw you in final Quidditch World Cup 1994. Ireland Seeker. Krum caught the snitch but Ireland won the game," Chris stated.  
  
"You're a wizard, then," he said. Chris nodded and Lynch continued, "Well, after that game, I broke some of my bones, and I couldn't fly anymore. I also lost my magic power, so it means… I'm, I'm a squib."  
  
"WHAT?! But, there weren't any news about that!" Chris yelled.  
  
"Of course there weren't any. I left to New York right after I realized that I was a squib and before anyone knew about that. I just wrote a letter to my team saying I'm leaving," he said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…" Chris said quietly.  
  
"No big deal, Chris. At least I found something as interesting as quidditch. Soccer's cool," Lynch mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I found it interesting too. Anyway, thanks for telling me about it," Chris said and smiled.  
  
"No problem. I don't know the reason why you leave the wizarding world, but I believe you'll do very good at soccer!" he said and left the class.Other than soccer, the college also taught business and administrations. Chris did very well in all subjects. He had made the soccer team keeper on his first try. And Joe also was on the soccer team.  
  
Five uneventful years had passed. Chris had graduated from the college after three years with a top mark on his year. Chris had also found a job. As he was the brightest student, many people gave Chris chances to work for them.  
  
At last, a person asked Chris and Joe to work together, managing his five-star hotels and some high-class clubs. Chris accepted this offer and started working there right after they graduated from the college. Joe who was still continuing his career in soccer declined this, but he was still in contact with Chris.  
  
Chris' boss was a well-known Mafia in the underground world, but was also a member of the United States Parliament. Chris was his personal advisor since he joined the group. Every people respected Chris.  
  
Chris was only 23, but his wisdom and skills were more than it seemed to be. Since he joined the family, he moved to one of the five-star hotels along with Padfoot. Padfoot was now an elegant, fully grown black dog that always accompanied Chris while he was doing his mission. Sometimes to helped getting underground things out from police sight. His face showed the hard character he owned. But his face could turn to be an angel face anytime.  
  
Chris was also practicing his magic. His wandless magic was much better now. He could conjure a patronus without using a wand, and it could last longer than his usual ones. Sometimes, he missed his friends very much but he managed to hold his feeling down.  
  
Chris was sitting at his room. He was working on something and his phone rang. He picked the handle and said, "Christian Farandole Office, anything I can help you?"  
  
"Chris, I need you to be here as soon as possible," said a voice Chris marked as his boss.  
  
"Okay, boss. I'll be right there," he said back and put the phone handle back on its place.  
  
He wore his suit and went outside his room and said to his secretary who was working in the room next door, "Shane, I'm off to boss' office. Tell the ones who have appointment with me that I'll arrange a new schedule with them."  
  
"Right away, Mr. Farandole," she said as she started searching for documents.  
  
Chris left his office and headed to the main office two floors upstairs. He knocked at the door and heard a deep voice, "Come in."  
  
Chris opened the door and took a seat in front of his boss. The man had a fat and short body. His face was very kind and calm, but he could turn strict if he talked about business.  
  
"Chris," he said.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Chris said.  
  
"I got something for you to do," the boss said and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What is it, Sir?"  
  
Unpredictable, the man smiled warmly at Chris and said in his deep calm voice, "You need some rest, Chris. Don't be too serious in your job. I'm thinking of your future." He said, rose from his chair, walked and stopped behind Chris. He gave Chris a fatherly hug and patted his head softly. "You already know that I see you as my child, Chris. Now, you are already 23 and I think you need someone to love," he said again.  
  
"But, Boss…" Chris started to give a reason.  
  
"No buts, Chris. Here, there will be two British musicians showing in this hotel next week. I'd like you to deal with them. You know why. You are British too, so I think it's a good idea. Both of them were girls, one pianist and one cellist. They're around your age. Beautiful, of course, and I think they are the perfect candidates," the boss chuckled a little and grinned at him.  
  
"Boss… I'm not interested in women," he started to say.  
  
"I doubt you won't, Chris. Anyway, they are coming this evening and I want you to welcome them and behave yourself, okay? This is a request from an old man, okay?" his boss had known his weakness that he couldn't say no to someone who was requesting.  
  
"Uh… You've got me again… Okay," he said hesitantly.  
  
"There you go, my boy…" the boss walked back to his seat and smiled at Chris.  
  
"Any other thing, Boss? I think I should get ready for the evening, shouldn't I?" he teased his boss.  
  
"You're right, Chris. Here," he said and handed some pieces of papers to Chris. "Their data. They're great, you know. Don't be late and behave yourself," he added.  
  
Chris nodded and excused himself back to his room. Chris sat at his desk, rubbed his eyes behind his spectacles. He huffed and started to scan the papers.  
  
_Name : Hermione Granger  
Country of Residence : England_  
  
Chris couldn't believe what he was looking at. Hermione. There was no doubt about it. In the paper, there was a photo of Hermione, older looking Hermione. He read through the writings. It said that Hermione attended a music school in London and was the brightest student the school had ever got. Chris wasn't too surprised at this. It wasn't unusual for Hermione. But this evening, Chris would have to meet her.  
  
"What should I do, Padfoot?" he asked the black dog who was curling on the carpet beside him. Padfoot only gave a small howl.  
  
_Calm yourself down, Chris. You're not Harry Potter anymore. You're a new person. You're Christian Farandole,_ he tried to convince himself.  
  
He calmed down and put the papers away. He took the other one and there was a picture of a long black-haired Asian girl. Her eyes were dark brown. He read the name, Eve Tai. _There's no doubt, she's Chinese,_ he thought. The paper said that Eve was born in England, 1982, but she attended her high school in French. After she graduated, she went back to England and went to the same music school as Hermione. She was too, the brightest student that school had ever got. The only difference was that Hermione played the cello, and Eve played the piano.  
  
Chris couldn't help to notice that Eve was very beautiful. He didn't know why. Perhaps, he was interested in Asians, just like when he had been interested in Cho on his third year at Hogwarts.  
  
The girls would arrive in two hours and Chris hurried to prepare himself. He took a long luxurious bath and dressed in his semi-formal suite, a nice deep blue shirt and black trousers. After that he brushed his teeth and made sure that it smelled nice and sprayed some perfume to his cloth. For the last time, he faced the mirror. It was a shame that it wasn't a magical one so it could give Chris some comments about his look. He was now two meters tall, still wearing rectangular spectacles, but it was an Oakley one. Chris' hair wasn't the shoulder-length hair anymore. He cut it down when he joined the family. His hair was now tidy, black short hair, which end on his neck. After he was sure about his look he grabbed his PDA and cell phones then headed to the hotel lobby. Chris decided to leave Padfoot behind, so Hermione wouldn't get suspicious about him.  
  
It was six o'clock. According to the documents, they would arrive at around seven. In his journey to the lobby, all the staffs bowed when they saw Chris because Chris was rarely being out of his room. He confirmed with the coordinator if everything was ready and then waited for the two musicians arrival.  
  
At 6:45, a shiny black limousine stopped by the hotel lobby. The driver opened the door and two magnificent ladies stepped out from the car. They were both wearing long dresses. One of them was definitely Hermione Granger. She was wearing a light blue long dress. Her curled brown hair was twisted in an elegant knot behind her head. The graceful silver bracelet on her wrist matched her earrings and necklace. Chris could tell that the other one was Eve from the picture his boss gave him. She was also wearing long dress like Hermione's but it was in a deep blue color. Her waist-long black hair was tied nicely on her back.  
  
Chris approached to welcome them. He was very nervous inside about Hermione. But he didn't show it on his face. He walked confidently toward them and offered his hand.  
  
"Welcome, Ladies, to our hotel, The Imperial Palace. I'm Christian Farandole, co-leader of the Imperial Group," he introduced himself.  
  
Hermione stepped forward and shook his hand, "Hermione Granger, Cellist. Nice to meet you, Mr. Farandole."  
  
She walked back and let Eve shook Chris' hand. "Eve Tai, Pianist. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Miss Granger, Miss Tai. And please, just call me Chris. Now I'll guide you to your rooms," he said and gave his charming smile, turning his face from its stern look to Don't-I-look-like-an-angel innocent face.  
  
Chris walked inside the hotel as the two magnificent ladies followed him behind. They were on the elevator. Chris swapped his staff card and pressed the 45th floor of the building. It took a plenty of time in the elevator and Hermione started the conversation.  
  
"I noted from your accent. You sound like British, um, Chris," she said hesitantly.  
  
"The brilliant of you, Miss Granger. Yes, I'm British," Chris replied and threw a smile to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, stop calling me that way. It's too formal, you can call me Hermione," she said again.  
  
"Okay… Hermione," he called hesitantly. "I heard you two were the most brilliant student in your music school, am I correct, Miss Tai?" he turned to Eve.  
  
"Ah, yes. Actually we are friends. We used to play together in concerts, and that's what we are going to do again starting the day after tomorrow. Oh right, just call me Eve. It sounds better," she said.  
  
"Oh, I see… Er, please excuse me," he said as his cell phone rang.  
  
It was his boss.  
  
"How are the girls, Chris? You finished taking them to their room? You like them?" he heard his boss said abruptly.  
  
"Aw, come on, Boss. I'm still in the lift. I'll call you later," he whispered and closed the phone line.  
  
"Sorry, my boss," he said.  
  
"Oh, it's okay… By the way, have our schedule been arranged?" Eve asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll give it to you later," he said. The lift gave a small ding and the door opened.  
  
"Ah, we're there. Let's go, Ladies," he said kindly as he placed his PDA back to his pocket.  
  
Chris let the girls walked out of the lift and he followed them out. He headed to a huge mahogany door in the left corridor of the lift. He opened the door for the ladies, which awed loudly. Then, he showed their rooms.  
  
"Okay, here is your room, Hermione," he said, pointing his hand to a door on the left side of the room. "And that one is yours, Eve," he said as he walked Eve to a door, similar like Hermione's on the right side of the room.  
  
"Okay, now, I'll leave you. Don't hesitate to dial 888 from the phone if you need anything. It links directly to my office," he said and gave both of them a small wink.  
  
He closed the door behind him and huffed. He remembered his promise to tell the boss how was he doing. Because it would take a very long time to his office, he disapparated right to his room. He made sure that the door was lock and he collapsed himself to the comfortable armchair. He sighed and took the phone from his desk. He dialed to the main office.  
  
"Boss?" Chris said.  
  
"Yeah. So, how are you doing? Do you like the girls?" said a deep voice through the phone.  
  
"Not too bad, just same as usual," he lied. He truthfully had a feeling to Eve, but he didn't want to bother it after his first experience with Cho.  
  
"Chris… Try to fix it up, okay?" The boss said solemnly  
  
"I'll try to. But, it depends," he said.  
  
"Huff, okay then. I still have work to do. I'll give you a free time this week. Use it wisely," his boss muttered.  
  
"You don't have to, Boss. I love doing my job," he started to argue.  
  
"Come on, my boy, you need some free time… to shag them," his boss joked.  
  
"Boss…" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, okay, okay. I'm just joking. Ah, well, works waiting for me. See you later, Chris and treat them well."  
  
Chris putted the phone after shut it off. Padfoot jumped to his lap and licked him all over the face. Chris smiled and patted him._Ring, ring_ the phone rang. Chris was sleeping on his armchair and woke up because of the phone. He checked his watch and realized that it was already 9 o'clock in the morning. He sighed and picked the phone.  
  
"Christian Farandole speaking, can I help you?" he said.  
  
"Oh, Chris. Can you please come to our suite?" came a voice of Hermione Granger.  
  
"Right away, Miss – oh, Hermione," he said sleepily.  
  
He put the phone down, took a quick shower, and dressed on a dark green casual shirt. He knew that it would take a long time to reach their suite on foot, so he disapparated right to the 45th floor. He headed to their suite and knocked.  
  
Eve opened the door, "Oh, come in, Chris."  
  
Chris came inside the room and sat on the sofa as Eve motioned her arm.  
  
"Any problems?" he asked, turning to Hermione who was watching the CNN News.  
  
"Oh, we're just bored in the room. Can we take a walk outside? Maybe shopping?" she asked, turned her head to Chris.  
  
"Sure, want to go now? I'll keep you company," he said and gave them his enchanting smile.  
  
"Sounds great. Let's go then," Eve said excitedly.  
  
Chris smiled when he saw him and quickly looked away, blushed.  
  
"I'll take my car. Wait me at the lobby," he said and went out of the room.  
  
Chris disapparated to the parking area and picked his new Mercedes he had just bought last week from the parking area and went to the lobby to pick the ladies.  
  
Hermione was wearing a nice casual black dress and Eve was wearing a nice pale blue blouse matching her dark blue knee-length skirt. Her long black hair was tied up neatly with some accessories in it.  
  
Chris opened the window and asked them to come in. They sat on the back of the car and Chris started driving the car. He droved them to the best shopping center in New York and waited for them to finish their shopping in front of the building.  
  
A few hours later, he saw the girls came out of the building, bringing a huge amount of things. _Girls_ he thought and went outside the car to help them carrying their items. After everything was packed on the car, he started driving away again.  
  
"Where do you want to go now?" he asked as he turned the car to the left.  
  
"Hmm… An interesting place?" Eve said jokingly.  
  
"Hey, every place is interesting!" Chris shouted cheerfully. "Want to see my former college?" he asked.  
  
"Sounds great!" Hermione said. "Tell me something about it."  
  
"So Hermione," he mumbled quietly.  
  
"Sorry?" Hermione asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm thinking about something else. Ah well, the college is famous of its basketball and football team," he said.  
  
"Oh, boys…" he heard Hermione sighed.  
  
"You don't want? Then let's go somewhere else," Chris said in a plain tone.  
  
"No, it's okay… Although, Eve loves sports," she said.  
  
Chris didn't reply. He drove his car to the Harrington Street and parked it in front of the main college building.  
  
"We're there. Wait for me in the car. I'm going to find my friend," Chris said. The girls nodded and he left to the soccer field.  
  
Chris saw Lynch and Joe coaching the students. He called them and they turned to him.  
  
"Chris!" Joe yelled and ran with Lynch toward him.  
  
"Hey, Joe. Hey, Aidan," he said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you again after two months. You got some free time?" Joe said.  
  
"Nope. Duty. I'm guiding two guests from England. Come, I'll introduce you," he said.  
  
Joe and Lynch followed Chris to his car. On their way there, Chris elbowed Lynch and whispered, "Don't say to them I'm you-know-what. I know one of them is a witch, but I'm not really sure with the other. If she's a witch too, she will definitely know if you are a former quidditch player. Just don't tell them I'm a you-know-what, okay?"  
  
Lynch nodded. Joe gave Chris a confused face but he ignored him.  
  
Chris introduced Joe and Lynch to Hermione and Eve. Both of them (Hermione and Eve) looked surprised when Lynch said his name. So, they definitely were witches! Lynch guided them for a tour through the college while Chris helped Joe coaching the students.  
  
"God, they're back. I have to go, Joe. Contact you later," Chris said to Joe when he saw Lynch, Hermione and Eve heading to the field.  
  
"Okay, Mate. See you some other time," Joe replied.  
  
Chris left the field and headed to the girls and Lynch.  
  
"Have a nice tour?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Yeah. This college is really great," Eve replied cheerfully.  
  
"Chris. Can I talk to you before you go back?" Lynch asked uneasily.  
  
"Hmm, yeah, sure," he said and left with Lynch to a corner.  
  
"They're witches. And Eve is a professional quidditch player too. A chaser," Lynch said.  
  
"What? A chaser?" he asked disbelievingly.  
  
Lynch just nodded and said, "You'd better get going. They'll get suspicious, you know."  
  
"Yeah. See you some other time, Aidan," he waved and went back to the girls.  
  
"Tired already?" he asked when he saw the exhausted face of Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. Can we go back? We'll need some rest in order to success tomorrow," Eve said weakly.  
  
"Okay. Come on, girls!" he shouted and they raced to his car.Chris was in the boss' office. It was only an hour before the concert started. The girls were already on their dressing room.  
  
"Chris, any improvement about the girls?" his boss said in his kind voice.  
  
"Uh, Boss… Nothing at all," he said, he felt his face turning red.  
  
"Chris, don't lie to me. I know you like one of them. Tell me, which one?" his boss teased.  
  
"Er…" Chris couldn't say a thing.  
  
"Let me guess… the Chinese one?"  
  
Chris didn't reply but he blushed even redder than before.  
  
"Correct, eh? Well, we'd better get going, Chris. It's just 10 minutes away," his boss stated.  
  
Chris nodded, wore his suit, and followed his boss to the concert hall. They arrived just before the concert started. They sat on their chair and watched the concert quietly. Hermione and Eve played a bunch of classic music together. The most impressive one was Swan Lake, by Peter I. Tchaikovsky. After that song ended, Chris stood up and went to the washroom. He locked himself on one of the cabin. Chris conjured a beautiful blue Lily flower bouquet. He putted it aside and conjured a piece of paper, a quill, and emerald green ink.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
I love the way you played your cello, especially on Swan Lake. Give a hug for everyone from me. I'm sure you know who I am. Eve Tai is a great pianist too. Congratulations, and please don't try to find me. I'm just passing by.  
  
Always loving all of you,  
Harry_  
  
He reread the note and slipped it to the bouquet. He grabbed the bouquet and apparated to the dressing room. He placed the bouquet on Hermione's table and disapparated from the room. He reappeared on the washroom and walked back to his seat.Hermione Granger and Eve Tai were both exhausted after the concert. They entered their dressing room and collapsed to their chairs.  
  
"Huff, finally it finished," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, Hermione. Look at that bouquet on your. It's beautiful, isn't it? Who is it from?" Eve said.  
  
Hermione noticed the beautiful blue Lily bouquet and took the note. Once she finished reading it, she dropped the note and collapsed to the floor.  
  
"It's… it's…" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Who is it from?" Eve asked confusedly and took the note from the floor.  
  
"Harry? Who is this Harry?" she asked again.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Eve. It's Harry, Harry Potter. The one who defeated Voldemort!" Hermione yelled on her.  
  
"Harry Potter? You're not serious!" Eve asked weakly.  
  
"I'm bloody serious, Eve. It's in the same emerald green ink he used to write his last note for us. God, I'm glad he's okay…" she said and quickly pulled her wand from her pocket.  
  
Hermione cast an always-fresh charm to the Bouquet, shrunk it, and inserted it carefully to her pocket along with the note and her wand.  
  
"He might still be here," she said quickly and ran out of the dressing room. She headed to the lobby and the bumped to someone.  
  
"You okay, Miss?" said a gentle voice.  
  
She looked up and saw Chris standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh, hi, Chris. Sorry. I'm looking for someone. Do you see anyone with a black, messy hair, emerald green eyes, and using spectacles?"  
  
"No," Chris lied. It seemed that Hermione had read his letter.  
  
"Oh, okay then…" she said quietly and walked back to the dressing room.The next day, Hermione and Eve went back to London. Chris drove them to the airport and he could that Hermione had been crying all the night. He felt guilty and decided not to say anything.  
  
"Thanks for coming. I hope we'll meet again someday," he said when they had arrived at the airport and gave the girls a friendly hug each.  
  
"See you again next time," Eve said and gave a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and turned away.  
  
"See you…" Hermione said sadly and walked away.  
  
"She's just not in the mood. She'll get better soon, don't worry," Eve said. "Here, my address and phone number in London. Visit me when you got there," she gave him her name card and followed Hermione after waving to Chris for the last time.

* * *

A/N. It took a long time to write this chapter. I'm sort of… loss of ideas… Anyway, it's not as long as the two chapters before, please enjoy it! Next chapter… will be up around Saturday to Tuesday. It depends… Oh, yeah, all HP characters belong to JKR.   
PLEASE REVIEW!!! (05/13/04)


	4. Great! Now, I’m Stuck in It Again

**Chapter 4  
Great! Now, I'm Stuck in It Again**

It had been three days since Hermione and Eve left New York. Hermione was sitting on her bed, crying all night. She hadn't told anyone about Harry. She looked outside. She could see the busy muggle street outside. She used to leave with Ron, but she didn't go there when she arrived back in London. Instead of going there, she went to her parents' house where they welcomed her warmly. Ron and Hermione had been engaged since they graduated from Hogwarts. She walked downstairs and found her mom and dad having breakfast in the dining room. Both of them greeted her when she came to the room. Hermione sat on her usual seat and had breakfast.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm going to Ron's. I'll be back by dinner," she said after she finished her meal and disapparated with a small crack.  
  
She was in Ron's house now. It seemed that Ron hadn't wake up yet. She headed to Ron's room and woke him up.  
  
"Arghh, what happened?" a red haired man asked without opening his eyes.  
  
"It's me, Hermione. Wake up, Ron. We should ask everyone for an Order meeting now. Quick, get up!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Mione? What are you doing here?" he said and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I've said that there's something very important and I need to tell the orders right away. Order.Meeting.Now!" she said impatiently.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll call them. Let's go to the living room," Ron muttered, rubbed his eyes, and went to the living room with Hermione.  
  
They called everyone by floo powder and told everyone to gather in the Headquarter. After they finished telling everybody, they apparated to the meeting room in Grimmauld Place 12. All of the order members were already there with confused faces. Hermione and Ron sat on the remaining chairs.  
  
"Anything happened, Ron, Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know what happen. Hermione want an order meeting," Ron replied, turning to Hermione.  
  
"It's… It's Harry," she whispered quietly.  
  
"What about Harry?" almost everybody in the room stood up after hearing the name and shouted, except Hermione, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape.  
  
"What's wrong with him, Hermione?" asked a worried voice of Molly Weasley.  
  
Hermione didn't reply but she took something from her pocket. She recovered the size of the blue Lily bouquet from Harry and put it on the table. Everybody gasped when they saw the rare beautiful flower and before they could ask anything, Hermione slipped her hand back on her pocket and took the short note Harry had given to her along with the bouquet.  
  
"I got it when I'm in a concert with Eve in New York a few days ago, along with this note," she said and dropped the note to the table.  
  
Ron picked it and read loudly, "Dear Hermione, I love the way you played your cello, especially on Swan Lake. Give a hug for everyone from me. I'm sure you know who I am. Eve Tai is a great pianist too. Congratulations, and please don't try to find me. I'm just passing by. Always loving all of you, Harry,"  
  
He quickly put it back and collapsed himself to his chair. He couldn't help the tears straining through his face. Everyone in the room was crying silently. The quiet situation was broke by Molly Weasley.  
  
"Oh, well. He's all right then. Let's just hope we'll meet him soon…" she said with sadness in her voice, wiping the tears from her face."NOO!!!" a loud voice of Christian Farandole erupt through his room. Chris' eyes were opened widely and stared to the ceiling. He panted hardly. It wasn't the first nightmare he had since the past five years. This time, he had a dream about Cedric being killed by Voldemort. Sometimes he also dreamed about Sirius in the Department of Mysteries and the night he killed Voldemort.  
  
"DAMN IT! Why can't I get him out of my mind?! DAMN YOU, VOLDEMORT!" he screamed.  
  
He was glad that he put a silencing charm around his room so nobody would hear him screaming. Padfoot was awoken because Chris' scream and approached to Chris' canopy bed. Chris saw him and picked him up, patted him in the head and played with him. Chris didn't continue sleeping. He got out of his bed and took a long luxurious bath. After feeling refreshed, he wore a tee shirt and pants, then took a walk in the park. It was only 5 in the morning, so nobody was there. Padfoot walked elegantly following him behind. Chris sat on one of the bench and put his head on his hand.A Year Passed   
  
"Chris, take a seat, please," his boss said as he noticed Chris entered the room.  
  
Chris took a seat in front of his boss and sighed.  
  
"Chris, I want you to go with me to London tomorrow. Some serious business there," his boss said.  
  
"What's the problem, Boss?" he asked.  
  
"Hotels and clubs problems. There are some unknown people messing up there," his boss said sadly. "I can't handle it all alone, that's why I need your companion. Please get ready and we'll be leaving this evening," he added.  
  
"Okay, boss," Chris said and went back to his room.  
  
Chris started packing his things up in his Samsonite bag. He threw his clothes in. He also put his wand on his bag, just for precaution. At last, Chris finished packing up his things. He dialed Joe's cell phone.  
  
"Joe?" he said.  
  
"Chris? Is that you?" said Joe's voice on the phone.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I'm leaving to London this evening, business. See you later, okay. Tell Aidan, I'm gone. I'll call you again if I'm back," he said quickly.  
  
"Okay, enjoy your _business_ trip," Joe said and laughed.  
  
"Well, see you then," Chris said and switched the phone off.  
  
Chris took a long shower, shaved, and dressed in his formal suit. He patted Padfoot for the last time and left his room. Chris said to his secretary to take a good care of Padfoot and walked to the lobby, carrying his bag and laptop, to meet his boss.  
  
When Chris arrived at the lobby, his boss had been waiting. They rode a shiny, black limousine to the airport.  
  
"Want some drink?" his boss offered him an empty glass.  
  
"Sure," Chris said and took the glass from his boss. The older man poured some champagne to Chris' glass, then to his own.  
  
They drank in silent. Chris put his glass back.  
  
"Boss, can you please tell me what's happening there?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'll tell you later. It's hard to explain. You'd better see it yourself later."  
  
The limousine stopped at the airport. Chris and his boss took their luggage and marched to the departure hall.After eight hours flight, they arrived in London. They were greeted by one of their hotels' employee and he drove them to the hotel, The Imperial Throne. Imperial Throne was much likely Imperial Palace, but Imperial Palace was bigger.  
  
Chris and his boss strolled to the meeting room as soon as they arrived. The room was huge, with a big table and 30 chairs around it. There were only two chairs left, right in the middle. Chris quickly concluded that they were their chairs. His boss sat on one of them and Chris followed him sat on the remaining chair. Chris took his laptop and switched it on. He needed his laptop to type important things from the meeting. The boss began the meeting.  
  
"Okay, everyone. I'm sorry that I'm late. But that was the only flight to London today. Let me introduce Christian Farandole to you. He's the co leader of my group," his boss said proudly.  
  
"Well, can anyone explain to us what had happened in our hotels and clubs the past few days?"  
  
"We don't really know what happen, but the guests were complaining that they felt cold and like they'd never be happy again," said a man. He was around Chris' age. He had a silver blonde hair and light gray eyes.  
  
_Draco!_  
  
Chris thought after he scanned the man who was talking.  
  
_Does he just say that the guest said they'd never be happy again and felt cold? Does he mean dementors?_  
  
"I think, almost all of you know what happened from my explanation," he said and shot a glare at Chris.  
  
"What?" Chris asked confusedly.  
  
_Are they wizards?!_  
  
"Um, Chris, I'll to explain this to you. All of us are wizards," he said but noticed two women sitting in the corner of the table. "And witches," he added.  
  
"Oh, so, you mean the problem is dementors?" Chris said.  
  
Everyone in the room looked surprised, including his boss.  
  
"Chris, you are a wizard?" his boss asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I left the wizarding world six years ago. And boss, you've never told me that you are a wizard," he said quietly.  
  
The room went silent. After knowing that all the people in the room were wizards and witches, Chris scanned them one by one. He noticed Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and surprisingly, Severus Snape. He tried to hide his emotion and looked down at his laptop.  
  
"Ah, perfect then. So, we'll need to find the dementors and drive them away," his boss broke the silence.  
  
"How come the dementors walked around here? Aren't they supposed to guard Azkaban?" Chris interrupted.  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange broke from Azkaban two weeks ago. It seemed that she got the dementors by her side," Severus Snape snapped at him.  
  
"Aren't all the death eaters executed six years ago?"  
  
"Yes. But, Lestrange was caught a year later and the ministry didn't kill her. It's a pity, really," Malfoy replied quietly.  
  
"Who's the minister?"  
  
"Fudge of course. But after that happened, Percy Weasley was elected as the new one," his boss said.  
  
"It's really a pity that Fudge didn't execute her…" Chris said sarcastically.  
  
"They're heading here," he muttered.  
  
"Who?" his boss asked.  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange and the dementors," Chris said as the door banged open.  
  
A hooded woman standing there, glared evilly to them, followed by a bunch of dementors behind her.  
  
"Face me, Malfoy! You should pay for Rodolphus!" the familiar voice shrieked.  
  
"Hoho, so you're alone now, Bellatrix? No husband? No Voldemort?" Chris mocked her.  
  
"How dare you say his name! And who the bloody hell are you?" she turned her head to Chris.  
  
"Pity. You don't know me? Well, you don't really have to know. Stop disturbing Malfoy because you also have to pay for many people deaths!" Chris yelled, panting hardly.  
  
"Shut your mouth up, young man! Guys, attack him!" she ordered the dementors.  
  
"GUYS? You call those creatures guys? Pity, Lestrange. _Expecto_…" Chris started saying an incantation but someone started first.  
  
"_Expecto patronum_," said the plain voice of Severus Snape.  
  
A huge silver bat attacked the dementors, but it disappeared in a minute.  
  
"_Expecto Patronum_," Chris said and pointed his hand to the dementors calmly after drawing beautiful and happy memories from his mind.  
  
A gold stag erupted from his hand. The stag attacked the dementors, and surprisingly, after being attacked by the stag, the dementors vanished. After Chris' patronus hit all the dementors, all the dementors vanished and Bellatrix was left alone. The gold stag disappeared to a gold mist.  
  
"You… you'll pay!" Bellatrix yelled with hatred in her voice and disapparated from the room.  
  
Chris couldn't believe what had happened. A Gold Patronus. Gold, not silver. He turned to the people behind him. All of them watched him open-mouthed. Even Snape. Chris collapsed himself to his chair. Everyone followed him and sat on their chairs.  
  
"I… I… think I see my patronus was gold…" he said quietly.  
  
"Yes, it was. Who the hell are you?" Draco Malfoy muttered.  
  
"I'm not telling any of you who I am," Chris snapped.  
  
"But… but, you've conjured a patronus without a wand! It's unbelievable," one of the people in the room said.  
  
"Me? I can do wandless magic since my sixth year," he said innocently. "What happened to the dementors?" he asked.  
  
Nobody answered. "No one had ever conjured a golden patronus before. Maybe they're dead. Unbelievable, you conjured a gold patronus without a wand. You must be really strong, Chris. Why don't you tell me that you're a wizard?" his boss questioned him.  
  
"You never asked, boss…" Chris said.  
  
"He'll be perfect as a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Albus would appreciate it," Malfoy mumbled.  
  
"I'm not going to teach at Hogwarts. I'm not going to join the wizarding world once more. And I'm happy enough with my current job!" Chris said together with Snape, "Draco! You don't know him and you still don't know how trustworthy he is!"  
  
"Chris, I'm afraid you can't prevent the wizarding world anymore. I'm sure with what has happened just now, Bellatrix will be looking for you… It's about the safety of our group. It's not that I don't want you to work with me anymore, but Hogwarts is the safest place for you now. I know Dumbledore, and I'm sure he'll help you," his boss said.  
  
"But boss… I can take care of myself. You don't even know that I put a silencing charm in my room in New York, do you? And you've seen my ability just now. Please…" he plead.  
  
"It's not just your safety, Chris. It's also the guests' safety. You know what I mean… It's really great to have you in my side, but I'm concerned of your safety, Chris. Anyway, you are always welcome in the family," his boss exclaimed.  
  
Chris silently nodded.  
  
"There, there… It's just a month away from the new term. I suggest you to live here," his boss said, but Chris cut him off.  
  
"I'm not going to stay here without telling my friends in New York. I'll apparate there and apparate back here a week before, taking my things and Pad – my dog here," he said.  
  
"Apparate to New York from London? You're kidding," Snape snorted.  
  
"And how do you know that I can't apparate to New York from London, Severus?" he spat.  
  
Snape was taken a back and glared daggers at Chris. Chris glared back.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Severus Snape asked angrily.  
  
"How can I don't know about the famous potions master of Hogwarts?" Chris hissed.  
  
"You go to Hogwarts? I don't remember anyone went to Hogwarts called Christian Farandole!"  
  
"My dearest Professor always has a good memory. What if I attend Hogwarts under a different name?" Chris mocked.  
  
"What name did you use then?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Oh, mind your own business. I've already told you that I won't tell any of you who the Hell I am," he said. "Sorry, can't control my emotion. I'm just surprised that all of you are wizards and witches and I really don't want to be related to the wizarding world anymore. I think the dementor problem is solved. I'm going back to my room. Nice day, everyone," Chris said and left to his room.Chris dropped himself in the comfortable king size bed when he reached his room and thought hard about what had happened that day.  
  
_Great, first, boss and all the shareholders are wizards and witches. And I know three of them. Draco, Severus, and Blaise Zabini. Dementors problems. Bellatrix Lestrange. Great, she's alive. What a fucking bitch! How come Fudge didn't kill her. Stupid brat! Gold Patronus? Oh great, and now I'm going to be trapped in the wizarding world once again. In Hogwarts. Oh my God, is this my destiny? Why can't I leave peacefully as a muggle? Why don't boss tell me he's a wizard?_  
  
He broke his stare at the ceiling when he heard a knock in the door.  
  
"Who's outside?" he yelled.  
  
"It's me," said the voice of his boss.  
  
"Come in," Chris said, waved his hand, and the door opened.  
  
The older man sat on the chair near the bed where Chris was laying.  
  
"Chris… You okay?" said the wise voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine after knowing that all of you are wizards and now I'm stuck in the worst place in my life, again," he snarled without looking at his boss.  
  
"Chris… I don't know what happened to you, but I cared about you very much."  
  
"Sorry, boss… I know you care about me. I'll tell you about my past, but please promise me that you won't say anything to the others," he stated.  
  
His boss nodded silently. Chris sat on the bed and turned to his boss. He put his covered his face with his hand and concentrated hard. He took his hand from his face and on his place, was sitting a fully tanned and grown Harry Potter with his shimmering emerald eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  
  
"God, Chris, you are Harry Potter," his boss said disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, and I think I don't have to tell you more about my life. You should've known," Chris muttered.  
  
"It's not important about the reason why I left the wizarding world six years ago," he said again after he saw his boss' confused look.  
  
His boss just nodded and Chris fixed his face back to his usual one.  
  
"Sorry, Chris. But I think it's not a good decision to let you stay, so…"  
  
"I understand, boss. I'll go to Hogwarts," he said and smiled.  
  
"You're really my boy, Chris… I'll miss you," his boss hugged him.  
  
"Boss, if you don't mind, will you please take Padfoot with you? He's somewhat related to my past and I don't want anyone to know, especially my friends," Chris asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll take a good care of him… Hey, if you are a wizard, you might already know Hermione Granger and Eve Tai. Do you know any of them?"  
  
"I bloody know Hermione Granger, Boss. She's one of my best friends at Hogwarts. But I don't know about Eve Tai before someone told me that she's a famous chaser. And according to the data you gave me, it said that she attended her high school in French, so she should be studying in Beauxbatons. Am I correct?" Chris said playfully.  
  
"It's tough to beat you, Chris. I read that Harry Potter was the youngest seeker ever. Is that true?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. But I don't have any chance to play professional quidditch. I left right after I graduated, remember?"  
  
"Right. Oh well, some more business in the clubs. I'll need to finish these as soon as possible. You can go back to New York if you want. Maybe this is our last meeting, Chris. See you next time. You still have authority as the co leader, so don't hesitate to visit our clubs if you want to. I'll keep your room in its state in case you come back someday," his boss said sadly.  
  
"Thanks, boss. And I definitely will visit you when I'm done…" he said quietly and his boss left the room.Chris was back at London, in his hotel room. He just returned to New York to take some of his important things, told Joe that he'd be gone and apparated back to London. It was the 31st of August. He must be at Hogwarts tomorrow before dinner and he had not bought any equipment. Chris apparated directly to the apparation area of Diagon Alley and stepped into the crowded street.  
  
Chris headed to the huge white building, Gringotts, the wizarding bank. He strolled right to one of the goblin and said.  
  
"Harry Potter wants to take some money, please," he said and handed the key to a stern looking goblin.  
  
The goblin croaked to another goblin nearby, "Take Mr. Potter to his safe."  
  
The goblin was very familiar. Chris followed him to the narrow stone passageway and climbed into the mining cart. Chris began a conversation.  
  
"Are you Griphook?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"How do you know? Not many wizards can notice a goblin in particular," Griphook said.  
  
"Uh, maybe it's different with me. I know three giants, two of them are half-breed, a werewolf, a hippogriff, three house elves, and a centaur. I've even killed a basilisk,"  
  
"Oh, it's really nice to be remembered by a person like you, Sir," Griphook replied formally as the cart continued to run magically.  
  
"When is the first time you saw me?" the goblin asked.  
  
"Hmm… If my calculation is correct, it's thirteen years ago in my first visit to Gringotts. I went here with one of the half giant I knew, taking money from my vault and you-know-what in vault 713," Chris explained.  
  
"Ah, I remember. You are the famous Harry Potter then,"  
  
Chris didn't reply and they arrived in front of his vault. Chris handed Griphook the key and the goblin opened the door. Chris went inside the room and took a little more than usual as he planned to do many shopping that day. There were still so many galleons inside. He didn't even know the exact value of it.  
  
"Griphook? Do you know how many galleons I have in here?" he asked the goblin politely.  
  
"Just a minute, Mr. Potter," he said and pulled a piece of parchment from a hidden vault in Chris' safe.  
  
"All of them are 5,804,358,087 galleons, 12 sickles, and 25 knuts," the goblin squeaked.  
  
Chris couldn't believe the amount of money his parents had left for him. He inserted the money he needed to a magical pouch and left the room.  
  
He was now standing in front of Gringotts, deciding where to go first. He decided to drop by Madam Malkin's first to buy new robes, but before he reached the shop, he saw a banner in front of a new shop "P & B's Collections – Find the newest trend here"  
  
Chris stepped to the shop and two identical girls, who he noticed as Parvati and Padma Patil, greeted him.  
  
"Can I help you, young man?" asked one of the twins.  
  
"Hmm, I think I need a plenty of new robes," he said and gave his charming smile.  
  
"Right away, Sir," one of them said and blushed while the other called someone, "Lavender, bring us the measurement, please!"  
  
Lavender Brown showed up to the room, taking the measuring tape with her. Parvati, Padma, and Lavender didn't change much since Chris saw them the last time. That's why Chris quickly realized who they were. Lavender waved her wand and the tape started to measure Chris.  
  
"Is this shop new?" he asked kindly, throwing another smile.  
  
"Not really. We opened it together three years ago…" said Lavender.  
  
"What's the banner means? I mean the P & B," Chris asked.  
  
"P stands for Patil, that's my sister and me. And B stands for Brown, Lavender Brown," said one of the twins.  
  
"Where do you go for school? Hogwarts?" he asked, pretending as if he didn't know.  
  
"Yeah. We're all in the same year. I was in Ravenclaw while Parvati and Lavender in Gryffindor. Hogwarts too?" Padma said.  
  
"Err, yeah. Actually, I'm going to teach there starting tomorrow," he admitted.  
  
"Oh, really? Then, I'll bet you're the new Defense Professor. Beware, it's jinxed," Parvati said.  
  
"Hmm? Why?" he asked as he chose some materials for his clothes. He chose deep green, emerald green, navy, dark blue, light blue, black, gray, and silver colors.  
  
"You don't know? Well… It's just that no one ever stayed on that position for more than a year," Padma continued.  
  
"Hey, my niece will be in the fifth year. She's in Gryffindor, her name is Cassidy Brown," Lavender said.  
  
"Hmm, I'll note that," Chris muttered. "I think I'll go to another place first. I'll be back later," he said and left the shop.  
  
_Clothes… check! Next is… owl? No, I don't need an owl. I wonder how's Hedwig doing… Ah cut it off, Potter… Then, next are… books! Yeah, how can I forget?!_  
  
Chris headed to the Flourish and Blotts. He saw crowds gathering outside the bookshop. He scanned them and saw Gilderoy Lockhart in the middle of the crowds, most of them were young witches.  
  
_Oh, great. Lockhart has already recovered._  
  
Chris walked through the crowds and bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said and put his innocent-full-of-apologize face.  
  
The woman who bumped into him didn't reply and just stared at him romantically. Chris gave her his Aren't-I-Charming smile, passed her and sauntered to the bookshop. Chris took some interesting books, covering his subject, and some advance charms books. He took all of it to the cashier and paid 12 galleons for them. From the Flourish and Blotts, he headed to the Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor. It had been seven years since the last time he had it and the taste even got better. He looked at his watch, he still had a plenty time to spend before taking his clothes in P & B's. So, he decided to go to the Quality Quidditch Supply to have some fun. He walked to the shop and saw, still a Firebolt, just like his, laying in front of it. Chris wasn't sure if it was still the best broomstick, so he entered the shop and asked the shopkeeper.  
  
"Is Firebolt still the best broom?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, welcome. Yeah, it is. Actually there are some new inventions a few years ago, but I don't think it's as good as Firebolt. And the National Quidditch Team stays with it too," the shopkeeper greeted him kindly.  
  
"Oh, okay. I think I'll need some cleaning products for my old Firebolt. I haven't cleaned it since the past few years," Chris said and smiled.  
  
"Wow, you have a Firebolt! As long as I know, there are only three owner of Firebolt other than professional quidditch player in Wales," he said.  
  
"Ah, I got it in America," Chris lied.  
  
The shopkeeper gave him an understanding nod and took a cleaning products from the shelf behind him.  
  
"Here, it's 2 Galleons,"  
  
Chris handed him two gold coins and walked away from the shop, heading to the P & B's.  
  
"Excuse me, have you finished my robes?" he asked to Lavender.  
  
"Yeah. Please wait by the cashier table. I'll take it there," she said and gone to another room.  
  
A moment later, she came back carrying Chris' new robes, helped by Parvati and Padma.  
  
"Here they are. It's 20 Galleons with discount," one of the twins said and winked.  
  
"Thank you very much," he smiled and stepped out of the shop.  
  
Chris apparated to his suite and packed his things in his usual Samsonite bags. After he was done packing, Chris went to the reception desk with his luggage and told the reception that he was leaving. The reception nodded and Chris went to the nearest washroom. He made sure that no one was around and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Chris saw Tom, the owner sitting on his usual table. He approached him and told him that he needed a room until tomorrow. Tom guided him to his room and left Chris for privacy. Chris spent the night by reading through the Defense books and cleaning his Firebolt, which now looked brand new.  
  
The next morning, Tom woke him up and brought some breakfast to his room.  
  
"Thanks, Tom," he said kindly.  
  
"You're welcome, Mr. Farandole," the middle aged man smiled strangely and walked away.  
  
Chris finished his breakfast and checked his belonging, making sure that nothing was left. He dressed in his new black robe and looked at his watch, which showed 3 o'clock. After he was sure that nothing was left, he shrunk his bag and pocketed it. Chris put his wand to his trunk. He was confident enough that he could defense himself without using a wand. Chris went downstairs, paid his room and meal to Tom, and apparated to Hogsmeade. He found himself in front of the Honeydukes. Chris still had a plenty time left to spend, so he wandered around Hogsmeade. He saw Weasley Wizarding Wheezes built right beside Zonko's. Chris wanted to come inside, but decided not to. Other than that, he dropped by the Three Broomsticks to have some butterbeer to drink.  
  
Chris checked his watch. The students should arrive soon, and so he decided to go to the castle. He could apparate there if he wanted to, but concluded that it'll surprised some people, so he took the old passageway from Honeydukes instead of apparating to the Great Hall. Chris went out from the old witch statue and headed to the Great Hall. When he entered the Great Hall, the staff table had filled up except one beside the headmaster. Chris quickly concluded that it was his seat and walked there. There were two other empty chairs, and he knew they were McGonnagal and Hagrid's chairs. He sat between the headmaster and, unfortunately, Severus Snape. As he sat down, Severus Snape glared daggers at him. He returned the glare and turned away to Dumbledore.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Headmaster Dumbledore," Chris said and put his calm-and-confidence look on his face.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you too, Chris. And please, call me Albus," Dumbledore exclaimed.  
  
They were talking some light subjects as the students began filling the Great Hall. After all of the new students sorted, Dumbledore stood up and gave some speech, and at last, introduced him.  
  
"Okay, students, this is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Christian Farandole, Professor Farandole to you," he said with a smile.  
  
The Great Hall erupted in a polite applause and Dumbledore continued his speech after it reduced. After finished talking, the old man clapped his hand and food started appearing on tables.  
  
"Hmm, Hogwarts still has the best meal…" he mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, the house elves really do their works well," Dumbledore replied as he drank some of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"How do you know?" Severus Snape snarled at him.  
  
"There, there, my dear professor. I've already said that you don't have to know about my past, so stop questioning me about it, okay," he said sarcastically.  
  
Everyone in the staff table seemed shocked. Chris was one of few people who got their nerve to speak like that to Severus Snape.  
  
"You…" Snape started arguing but was stopped by Dumbledore.  
  
"Hold it, Severus. You should respect Chris for his decision not to tell us about his past," Dumbledore warned him.  
  
Snape sat back to his seat and glared daggers to Chris. Chris glared back until the Headmaster announced that dinner was finished. Severus Snape strolled out of the Great Hall with hatred.  
  
"Oh well, Chris, let me show you your room," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thanks, Albus," he said and followed Dumbledore going through corridors. They stopped in front of a door that Chris noticed as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom.  
  
"This is your class," Dumbledore said and guided him to enter the class. "Over there is your office," he said pointing at a door behind the teacher desk. "And in the office there's a door that will lead you to your room. You can change whatever you want and don't hesitate to ask to house elves to help. I think that's all for now. I'd like to talk to you tomorrow morning before breakfast. Password is lemon drops. Have a good rest," Dumbledore gave Chris a warm smile and left the classroom.

* * *

A/N. Hey, I finally finished this chapter!! Oh yeah, all HP characters belong to JK. I do not own anything. I do not make money from this story.  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
(05/16/04)


	5. A Little Revelation

**Chapter 5  
A Little Revelation**

Chris was up early. He saw the morning sunrise lit his room. He hadn't redecorated the room, because he was very exhausted the night before. Chris scanned the room. It was a luxurious middle-aged theme, with a maroon and peach color which suited nicely. Chris didn't really like the theme on his room. He clapped his hand, closed his eyes, imagined the room he wanted, and when he opened his eyes, the room changed to the view he had imagined. It was in black and silver color, which contrasted nicely, in a modern theme, with black marble floor, much likely his room in New York. He sighed and got out of his bed. Chris went to the bathroom and took a long comfortable bath. That day, he dressed in a black robe with silver linings in it. Chris faced the mirror and tied his hair in a silver ribbon. He wore his glasses and stared at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Great enough. Put a charming smile and all will done well," the mirror said.  
  
Chris was surprised, but quickly got himself. "Right, you're magical," he mumbled.  
  
Chris went to his office and changed it just like his room. He shrunk his trunk back to its size, clapped once, and things started unpacking and arranging themselves magically. After everything was neatened up, Chris strolled to the classroom. It was the usual one as the one he had attended every year when he was still at Hogwarts. Chris was really bored of the stone floor and wall, so he clapped his hand once, and the floor and wall changed into black marbles with some artistic white stripes in it. Chris waved his left hand and the rusty wooden desks vanished and changed to newly polished mahogany wood desks. Chris sighed for a relief and checked his watch. It was 7:00. Chris headed to the gargoyle statue that guarded the headmaster's office and whispered the password.  
  
The gargoyle stood aside and Chris stepped through the round stairs. He was only standing in front of the door but the old man's voice had come.  
  
"Come in, Chris," said the deep voice behind the door.  
  
Chris opened the door, entered the room and took a seat as the headmaster pointed his hand on the comfortable armchair on the other side of his table.  
  
"Good morning, Albus," Chris said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning, Chris. Sleep tight?" the older wizard said.  
  
"Well enough. That's a beautiful phoenix. What's his name?" he pretended, as he didn't know about Fawkes.  
  
"He's Fawkes," Dumbledore said and Fawkes chirped when he heard his name being called.  
  
"Hello, Fawkes," Chris said.  
  
Fawkes approached him and sang a short song for approval. Unlike Dumbledore, it seemed that Fawkes noticed who Chris really was. Chris petted the beautiful phoenix and let him went back to Dumbledore's side.  
  
"So, excited to teach?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
"Kind of nervous, I think," Chris replied.  
  
"Ah yes, of course. First day is always like that. Want some tea?" Dumbledore insisted.  
  
"Sure…" he said and two teacups appeared on the table.  
  
"Take your time," the old man said.  
  
Chris drew the teacup from the table. He was going to sip it, but he could smell the strong essence of Veritaserum. So, he only pretended sipping it and put it back to the table.  
  
"Tell me, who are you?" Dumbledore questioned him.  
  
"I'm Christian Harrison Farandole, Chris for short. May I interrupt you for a minute, Headmaster?" he pretended as if he was affected by the veritaserum.  
  
"Yes?" the old man chimed.  
  
"Can you please tell me who else are the staffs and what do they teach?" he asked politely.  
  
"Okay. McGonagall teaches Transfiguration, Snape teaches potions, Sinistra teaches Astronomy, Longbottom teaches Herbology, Malfoy teaches Charms, Lupin teaches History of Magic, Hagrid teaches Care of Magical Creatures, Vector teaches Arithmancy, Trelawney teaches Divination, Perkins teaches Muggle Study, and Tyassa teaches Ancient Rune. And you'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, I think you've known this," Dumbledore explained.  
  
_Lupin? Longbottom? Can it be Remus and Neville? I guess so_  
  
"Do you know any of them?" the old man I interrupted.  
  
Chris shook his head and continued, "No, but I've met Snape and Malfoy."  
  
"I'd better get going now, Albus. I have something to do. And next time, please don't add any veritaserum to my tea. I almost forgot how sneaky you are until I noticed the serum in my tea," the younger man said and left the elder wizard glanced at him curiously in his office.  
  
Chris didn't go back to his room. He walked through the ground and found a perfect spot beside the lake. He lied on the smooth green grass and enjoyed the autumn morning sunlight. After a while, he noticed that it was already 7:45 and he decided to walk back to the castle. Chris entered the Great Hall without students noticing him and took a seat on the only vacant chair at the staff table. In his right side was Professor McGonagall and in his left was Neville. McGonagall greeted him.  
  
"Good morning, Professor Farandole," she said.  
  
"Morning, Professor McGonagall," Chris said and turned to Neville. "Morning, Professor…"  
  
"Longbottom, Neville Longbottom," Neville said.  
  
"Well, good morning, Neville," Chris said and smiled warmly.  
  
Chris and Neville had a light chat until finally the clock showed 8:30. The class would start in half hour and so Chris excused himself to prepare the class. He walked to his classroom and checked everything that would be required. After he finished, he collapsed himself to the armchair behind his table and faced the wall. His position made him hidden from the students and he felt really comfortable with it. His first class was first year Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
_God, this is going to be tough,_ he thought and waited for the students to come.  
  
A few minutes later, students started filling up the class. None of them noticed Chris sitting in the room. He heard some conversations behind him.  
  
"I hope this guy is good enough. My father told me that the position is cursed and my brother said that he had the worst professor that year," a boy said.  
  
"Oh yeah, Weasley? Do you know that the guy who taught Defense against the Dark Arts was my cousin? And she's nice, you know. Maybe it's just your brother," another boy mocked.  
  
"How dare you, Burkes!" the Weasley said.  
  
"What? I think your brother is a prank… My cousin told me about your family, you filthy muggle lovers!" Burkes said.  
  
"Twenty points each from your house, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Burkes, for fighting inside my class," Chris said from his armchair.  
  
Everybody went silent and took their seat. Chris turned his armchair to face the children and began his speech.  
  
"Okay, I'm Professor Farandole. There were some things you will need to know, rules in my class. I wish you do not fight in my class and I won't tolerate any excuse. Also, I don't want to see any house rivalry. If I found someone do that in my class, points will be taken from their houses plus – a week of detention. If you don't obey the rule for the third time, you'll be kicked out of my class," Chris said quickly.  
  
Some children shifted nervously on their seat.  
  
"No need to be nervous. Your first class, isn't it?" Chris asked and the students mumbled yes. "It's my first class too. So, how about… a little introduction?" he added kindly.  
  
The students seemed somewhat relieved and the lesson continued briefly without any problems. By the end of the lesson, Chris gave them three-feet essay of the first chapter of the book for homework.  
  
The next classes ran well and at last it was lunchtime. Chris strolled to the Great Hall and sat on the only empty seat, which unfortunately was between Malfoy and Trelawney.  
  
"Good afternoon, Draco," he said sarcastically as he sat down and turned to face Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Afternoon, Professor Farandole," Draco snapped.  
  
"Ah, call me Chris," Chris stated and turned to Trelawney. "I believe you are Professor Trelawney?" he said.  
  
Trelawney who seemed to be staring at the ceiling broke her stare and glared at Chris.  
  
"Ah, sorry, young man. I'm Sybill Trelawney, Divination," she said in her dreamy voice.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Professor Trelawney. I'm Christian Farandole," Chris said, holding laughter. With that, he turned back to Malfoy and had a chat about when Flitwick left.  
  
At one time, Malfoy made an extremely funny joke that made Chris burst into laughter and accidentally hit Trelawney's goblet, which made the pumpkin juice spilled to Trelawney's robe.  
  
"Ah, So sorry, Professor Trelawney. _Drius_," he said and cast a drying charm to her robe. (A/N what is the drying charm? I don't remember the incantation. Please tell me at review if you do remember)  
  
"It's okay, my dear… I just have had a strong urge to read your future… If you mind, hold me your hand?" she glared at Chris dreamily.  
  
Chris showed his palm on the table and Trelawney started looking into it.  
  
"Ah! Interesting lifeline… You've got through many things in your past… And I believe you are hiding something," she said and looked up to see Chris' reaction.  
  
"Ah, perfect, Professor Trelawney. I believe you are a true seer. Tell me about my future then," he said, holding himself not to laugh. He was sure that he heard Neville, Draco, McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape snorted but he ignored them.  
  
"Very well… Oh my goodness! Terrible future laid in front of you, my dear… Your death is approaching!" she mumbled.  
  
That statement made Chris laughed hardly. All the teachers looked at him strangely but turned back to their meal after Chris stopped and sent them a cold glare.  
  
"What are you laughing for? She has just predicted your death!" Malfoy hissed beside him.  
  
"Oh, really? Right, I'm going to die by the end of the term and a new Defense teacher will be appointed," he exclaimed loudly and added something in whisper to Malfoy, "And you know what? She has been predicting my death since our first lesson." Malfoy snorted and tried to hold himself from laughing.  
  
After that eventful lunch, Chris headed back to his classroom for the next class.Days turned to weeks and months. It was already in the middle of November. Christian Farandole was sitting on the armchair in front of the fireplace in his room, gazing blankly at the dancing fire. It was rather an eventful afternoon. When Chris passed the corridors, Slytherins and Gryffindors were fighting. The quidditch match between the two houses was being held in a week. No one, not even Chris could stop the fight, so he decided to ignore it.  
  
Chris' gaze was disturbed by Draco's head showing at the fireplace.  
  
"DRACO! YOU SURPRISED ME!" he roared.  
  
Chris and Draco had been good friends since Chris' first lunch.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Chris. I'm just asking if you want to come. Three Broomsticks, with the other professors," the blond haired man said.  
  
"Which professors?" Chris snapped.  
  
"Neville, McGonagall, and Hagrid. Are you coming?" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you there," he said and with that Draco's head disappeared from the fire.  
  
Chris sighed and stood up from his armchair. He thought it was quite safe to apparate to Hogsmeade. He disapparated with a small pop and now he was standing right in front of Honeydukes. He walked around the marvelous village first, knowing that Malfoy and his other colleagues wouldn't be coming that soon. He decided to go inside Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The building was painted in yellow with red lining. It was built right beside Zonko's. Chris stepped inside and noticed Fred and George standing behind the desk.  
  
"Welcome to the infamous Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, young man!" greeted one of the twins.  
  
"Find what you need to do pranks here. I'm Gred and here is my twin, Forge," said the other.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Messrs Weasley, but I'm a teacher at Hogwarts, so I'd rather not buying your stuffs because I've seen enough pranks played by my students using your products," Chris said jokingly.  
  
"Oops, we run to the wrong person, bro! By the way, there were some useful products here. Let us show you," said the first twin.  
  
"Like what? The Extendable Ears? I've experienced many of that since I was in my fifth year," Chris said.  
  
"How could you know? Ah, forget it, you should've known our great products. By the way, what is your name and what did you teach?"  
  
"Eh? I'm Christian Farandole, Defense Against the Dark Arts. You may call me Chris. Anyway, nice show when you flew with your broomsticks on your last year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, Chris, would you mind telling us which house you were in?"  
  
"Same as you two. By the way, is Samuel Weasley related to the two of you? He's on my first year class and had got trouble since his first lesson, fighting with a Slytherin."  
  
"Oh, he's our nephew. Bill and Fleur's son. First one of his generation to go to Hogwarts though," the red haired said.  
  
"Fleur? Do you mean Fleur Delacour, the champion of Beuxbatons?" Chris said excitedly.  
  
"Ah, yes. It seems that you know a lot about my family," one of the twins said and they glanced curiously at Chris.  
  
Knowing that the situation was no longer safe, Chris excused himself from the shop.  
  
"Oh, my. It's time to go. I need to meet some of the professors in the Three Broomsticks. Sorry, maybe I'll buy some of your pranks next time!" he said and ran out of the store without waiting for the twins to reply.  
  
Chris headed to the Three Broomsticks and joined the other teachers on their seats after seeing Malfoy wave. Unfortunately, there was Severus Snape sitting next to the empty space. Snape stood up after he saw Chris heading toward them.  
  
"Draco! You don't tell me that Sn – Severus is coming!" Chris shouted.  
  
"I won't come if I know he's coming!" Snape shouted to Draco too.  
  
"Calm down, you two!" Draco shouted back. "Both of you were so stubborn. I already knew that you won't come if you know one of you is coming. That's why I didn't say to you."  
  
"I'm leaving," said the two black haired men in unison.  
  
"No, yer not leaving. Sit," Hagrid said in a dangerous tone. "We have something important to talk about."  
  
"Okay, just this time, though," Chris said and sat harshly beside the potions master.  
  
"God, Severus! Just sit!" McGonagall said.  
  
Snape scowled at Chris and finally collapsed himself on his chair. Snape loathed Chris since the first time he saw him in the meeting. Chris loathed his former professor too for the things he had done to his new self, but deep inside himself, he didn't.  
  
"Firewhisky or Butterbeer?" Madam Rosmerta asked kindly.  
  
"Butterbeer, please," Chris ordered.  
  
"Okay, explain yourselves," he said to his colleagues.  
  
"We just want to know how are you doing. You are rather quiet in meals and other occasions," Neville said.  
  
"And what took me here if it is the problem?" Snape snapped.  
  
"Calm down, Severus. We're getting into it," Draco said. "Okay Chris, tell us how have you been doing lately. You rarely showed up during the meals."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine," Chris lied.  
  
"No you are not!"  
  
"Yes I am,"  
  
"No you are not!"  
  
"Yes I am,"  
  
"No you are not!"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Shut up, will yeh?! We're not 'ere to 'ear yeh debating," said the half giant. "Chris, tell us where have you been during the meals."  
  
"It's none your business," he snarled.  
  
"Do tell," Hagrid said in a warning voice.  
  
"Or you will what?"  
  
"I'll hex you," Malfoy added.  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you…"  
  
"Chris, Draco, we're not here to hear you debating forever!" Neville exclaimed.  
  
Both of the young men stopped and slurped their beverages.  
  
"Okay, I'm in the library. Believe it or not, ask Madam Pince. That's what you want, isn't it?" Chris said and started to walk away from the table but Draco stopped him.  
  
"What else?" he growled at the blonde.  
  
"Just sit. Can't be just have a talk?" plead the blonde.  
  
"Okay, okay," Chris gave up, sat back down, and took another gulp from his goblet of butterbeer.  
  
They had a pleasant chat. Chris and Severus glared daggers each other frequently, unnoticed by the other professors.  
  
"Hagrid, do you have any interesting creature?" Chris started a conversation.  
  
"Hmm, what sort o' creature?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm, any type is okay for me," Chris said.  
  
"Err… centaur?" Hagrid suggested.  
  
"It's okay as long as it's Firenze. I don't want to be kicked by Bane," Chris shot.  
  
"Yeh knew 'em?"  
  
_Oops, shouldn't have said that,_ he thought. "No, an old friend of mine told me about them," he lied.  
  
Hagrid nodded but Snape eyed him curiously.  
  
"Hmm, yeh can meet 'em if yeh like," Hagrid said.  
  
"I'd love to. When can you show me?"  
  
"How about… tomorrow night after dinner?"  
  
"Sounds perfect for me,"Chris was sitting on the headmaster office. The headmaster gazed him with twinkles in his eyes. Next to him was Hagrid, the half giant.  
  
"Chris… are you a… Parselmouth?" the white haired old man asked hesitantly.  
  
"Does it have to do with anything?" the younger man scowled.  
  
"Are you… are you… Harry Potter?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"What makes the idea if someone who can speak Parseltongue is Harry Potter?"  
  
"We just… guess. Well, you are around his age, both come from London, and… moved somewhere six years ago without leaving any traces," Hagrid said.  
  
"I'm not Harry _bloody_ Potter! And it is not your bloody problem if I have the ability to speak Parseltongue!" he said, strolled out of the headmaster office, banged the door and walked back to his room.  
  
_Oh, shit! If the snake didn't turn up that time! Shit, shit, shit!_ he said mentally and continued his walk with images inside his head.  
  
---FLASHBACK---  
  
Chris was walking with Hagrid inside the Forbidden Forest. They were walking back to the castle after meeting the centaur. Just before they went out of the forest, a huge boa constrictor stopped their way.  
  
"Chris, draw your wand!" Hagrid yelled.  
  
As Chris was in a halfway drawing his wand, he heard the boa hissed.  
  
"We meet again, my sssavior," it hissed at Chris.  
  
"Are you… the boa I freed from the zoo some years ago?" Chris said but it turned out to be hisses.  
  
"Yesss… I've been sssearching for you sssince that day, and today I ssaw you walking from the cassstle. Thanksss," it hissed.  
  
"You're always welcome, my friend," he hissed back.  
  
The boa nodded and slid away from the sight. Chris watched it disappeared his sight and turned to Hagrid. Hagrid showed a shocked face.  
  
"Chris… yeh, yeh can speak Parseltongue! Headmaster's office, NOW!" the huge figure roared.  
  
Chris knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to refuse in Hagrid's current temper, so he followed Hagrid stalking to the headmaster's office.  
  
---END OF FLASHBACK---  
  
Chris reached his room, collapsed himself to the comfortable bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.The castle was filled with warm sunlight on Saturday morning. Chris was sipping his tea at the staff table. The Great Hall was already filled with students. Gryffindors and Slytherins were insulting each other. The quidditch match would soon begin. Chris was somehow feeling very excited. The last time he saw a quidditch match was 7 years ago. Chris sat between Draco and McGonagall. He ignored Dumbledore and Hagrid's curious glances and started sipping his coffee.  
  
"Interested in today's game?" Draco started.  
  
"Quite. I miss quidditch."  
  
"Which one do you think will win? I definitely think Slytherin will win the match! They are a great team. A second year girl managed to be a chaser, a really good one, I'd say."  
  
"Hey, Gryffindor will win the match, Mr. Malfoy. I believe Samuel Weasley is a perfect seeker, just like his uncle, Charlie. Gryffindor will definitely win the quidditch cup this year," McGonagall scolded.  
  
"Oh yeah? After losing five years in a row?!" Malfoy persuaded.  
  
"You…" McGonagall started boiling up.  
  
"Cut it, you two. You'll ruin this perfect day…" Chris joked.  
  
"Eve Tai is coming to the quidditch match, Dumbledore's request. She'll be coming with Hermione Granger and played the instruments for the yule ball tonight," McGonagall informed.  
  
"Yule Ball? I haven't been informed about this!! And Eve Tai and Hermione Granger, the famous pianist and cellist?" he asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah, that mudblood Granger girl will be showing up to - Oops, Ginny will hex me for that…" Draco mumbled.  
  
"Who is Ginny?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy's dear girlfriend," McGonagall mocked in a singsong voice.  
  
"Oh, shut it. She'll come to the yule ball too, never mention what I call Granger to her. Weasley's blood, gets angry easily, especially females one," Malfoy sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah. By the way, Eve Tai isn't only a pianist. She's also a chaser in the National Quidditch Team and a world famous seer, especially with tarot, Feng-Shui, and astrology," McGonagall explained.  
  
"Huh? A seer? I hope she's a true seer, not a foul one. By the way, what in heaven sake is Feng-Shui? I think I've heard a little of it before, but didn't know what it means," Chris asked.  
  
"It's like a Chinese version of divination. I don't really understand it though. I hate Divination, but she's a lot better than that old fraud." Malfoy filled in.  
  
"For once, I agree with you, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall added jokingly."WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE TERM. LET'S START WITH THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM, BROWN, PERKINS, ROHAN, TRAMP, RODICK, FINNIGAN, AND… WEASLEY!!!" shouted the commentator, a sixth year Gryffindor, Johannes Barrymore.  
  
Seven red figures flew to the pitch, forming an arrow. Chris watched them from the top box, with the teachers and guests. He sat in the left corner, leaving an empty seat beside him. No one sat on that seat because it was hard to see the match from the corner. Chris didn't really care about it because he didn't want to be with the crowds.  
  
Chris wasn't really paying attention when the commentator called for the Slytherin team. The only thing he noticed was seven green figures flew on their broomsticks, and soon the game began. Both teams were equal, the scores kept going up and it seemed that the team that caught the snitch would win the game. The game wasn't really interesting. Chris had seen the snitch five times and neither of the team seeker saw it, even once.  
  
While watching with a blank expression, Chris mind wasn't really into it. He didn't notice someone approached to the empty seat next to him until being asked about it.  
  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" said a deep and feminine voice.  
  
Chris snapped back and answered dully, "No, you can take it."  
  
The lady sat quietly and Chris went back to the match.  
  
_"This is getting boring… The snitch is right in the Slytherin goal for a long time, you fools,"_ he cursed silently.  
  
"Yeah, it's boring… The snitch was there since I came and neither of the seeker notice it," said the lady who was sitting next to Chris.  
  
"Yes… Wait a minute! I didn't say that! How do – Eve?" Chris noticed the lady as he paid attention to her.  
  
"Chris? What are you doing here?! You're not a wizard, are you?" Eve asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course I am a wizard if I'm sitting here. Why would a muggle came and watched a quidditch match, silly," he joked.  
  
"But… But… You've never been a bit of a wizard in the States when I met you… And what in Merlin's name are you doing here, in Hogwarts?"  
  
"Look, I'm sure you know that my boss is a wizard, and I had never known about it until last August when I came to a meeting in our hotel with him and the shares holders, including him started talking about dementors. The thought I'm a muggle too, but then I admitted I'm a wizard. I know Hermione Granger is a witch and that's why I'm suspicious about you. I asked Lynch after your visit to my college and he said that you too is a witch, and a chaser. I left the wizarding world six years ago, and unfortunately, the meeting made me comes back and my boss ordered me to work here. Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Your turn to explain. I didn't anything about the snitch, how do you know?" Chris explained briefly.  
  
From the conversation, Chris knew that Eve was a telepath. Not only a telepath, she also could hear people thought when they were nearby. Chris also learned much about Eve in the wizarding world.  
  
"YES, IT SEEMS THAT THE SEEKERS HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH! THEY'RE RACING THROUGH THE SLYTHERIN GOAL! A ROUGH MATCH, REALLY. OH MY, ROHAN GET HIT BY A BLUDGER! SLYTHERIN'S SEEKER, GORDON GET THE SNITCH! SCORE 250 – 240 TO GRYFFINDOR!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE GAME!!" shouted Johannes Barrymore, bringing back Chris and Eve to the real world.  
  
"Oh, at last they notice it," Eve joked, turning back to the match, watching Gryffindors hugging for their victory.  
  
"Oh my, I got to go, still have papers to grade. See you in the ball, I guess?" Chris asked, starting to raise from his chair.  
  
"Yeah, see you later," she gave him a reassuring smile.

* * *

A/N. Hey!! At last I finish this chapter… After a whole week full of exams… Well, all HP characters are JK's and not mine, except the characters you do not notice in the books! For the reader in fanfiction.net, if you want to see your review response, go to the link didn't show up, go to my user page and click my homepage, it links there. It's a message board to chat with me and to see my response to your reviews in fanfiction.net). Everyone else is welcome to join and have a chat there! Clutchy  
(06/14/04)


End file.
